A Battle For Ruby
by Konata Hiiragi
Summary: Ruby and Weiss have been in a relationship for well over five years but , Ruby's tolerance for Weiss's harsh behavior is cracking. One day a fight broke out between the two and it resulted in Ruby meeting another version of Weiss in the bakery but was much more nicer and affectionate than the original.Will Ruby fall for the new Weiss? Love Triangle!Chapter 5 revised and angst!:3
1. The Situation

_Chapter 1=The situation_

_In this lovely story of RWBY, Ruby and Weiss get into a little fight that resulted in Ruby meeting another version of Weiss in the bakery but this version of Weiss was nicer and much more affectionate than the original. Read more and find out. _

_(P.S. I do not own RWBY. I just love yuri and the yuri pairings) :3_

_Weiss and Ruby were with Yang and Blake in a luxury two story house they live in. They got the house because of Yang beating the world record in a boxing tournament .Weiss and Ruby have been dating well over 5 years now while Blake has been engaged to Yang. Both Couples have been living in the house in peace and harmony but... Ruby's tolerance for Weiss's harsh comments toward her is cracking_

"Weiss lets go and watch a movie!" Ruby demanded

"No" Weiss said coldly to her long term girlfriend

"Your mean, why don't you wanna go? Its a Saturday!" Ruby protested

"Well you dolt, if you must have known, we have a big test coming next Friday and I wanna be ready no matter what"

Ruby then went to Weiss, threw her book to the ground and put her on the floor. After doing this, Ruby then gave Weiss a hug.

"Please Weiss?" Ruby said with puppy eyes.

_I have told this dolt many times I don't want to! I wanna be good and be there for her! She is so annoying._

Weiss began to get agitated and then finally she lost her temper

"I TOLD YOU NO USELESS DOLT! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Weiss yelled

Weiss then pushed Ruby away and Ruby fell flat on her ass. Ruby in tears then ran out through the door. Weiss felt a sting on her chest knowing what she had done to her girlfriend she has cherished very much. Weiss quickly got up from the bed and rushed outside of the house to find Ruby and unfortunately it was to no avail. Ruby was too quick and she was already gone. Weiss after going outside went inside the house and threw herself to her and Ruby's bed. As Weiss was laying down on Ruby's bed, she then saw a fist go through the their bedroom door. Yang got home in the right time and saw Ruby Crying.

"Weiss, I think its time for me and you to talk again." Yang said with a menacing tone

Weiss gulped knowing what awaited her but she knew she couldn't run away from it.

Ruby ran to the bakery in tears. The bakery was 3 miles away from her home and once she got to the bakery she threw herself to the chair. As she was sitting trying to get rid of her tears, she felt a strange Aura around her that was similar to Weiss. She looked to her right and saw a woman that looked like Weiss but without the scar on her left eye or her signature ponytail. The mysterious lady was busy reading a magazine. Ruby's curiosity got to its peak .

"Weiss?" Ruby asked to the mysterious lady next to her.

"Do I know you?" The mysterious lady asked back

The mysterious lady closed her magazine and beamed her attention toward Ruby.

"Sorry if I bothered you ma'am, you just looked like my girlfriend" Ruby said

"Its alright, you have a girlfriend? I am a lesbian too" the mysterious lady said

"Oh thats cool, we have something in common. My name is Ruby Rose what is yours?" Ruby asked while she extended her right arm for a handshake.

The mysterious lady shook Ruby's hand and right before she was introduce herself, she kissed Ruby's hand which shocked Ruby.

"My name is Weiss Adachi, its a pleasure to meet you!"

Ruby was shocked at was happening right now. She just met this mysterious girl who not only looks like her girlfriend but she has the same name too. "This must be a dream" Ruby thought in her head". The Weiss she met in the bakery looked and sounded like her girlfriend but was much more nicer and not only that but showed more affection. After a moment of silence between the two, Weiss A. finally sparks a question for her coming to the bakery in tears.

"Why were you running to the bakery in tears?" Weiss A. asked

"Something happened between me and my girlfriend" Ruby answered

"Tell me. I'm eager to know." Weiss A. said

"Well you see, every time I ask her to do something with me, she would always say something harsh like NO YOU USELESS DOLT and when we are doing something together she always sounds like she regrets it because it involves me"

"Harsh..."

"Yeah I know"

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Well over five years"

"I see, I think I have the solution for you"

"What is it?"

"Hang out with me because it sounds like you two have been hanging out too much and she is getting annoyed. Give her some alone time and everything will be settled"Weiss A. said

"I see your point alright" Ruby said. Weiss A. then pulled Ruby to a hug

"I will always be here for you." Weiss A. said

Ruby then returned the hug back to Weiss A. After that situation was settled, Weiss A. then invites Ruby to hangout with her for the remainder of the day

"Ruby, lets hangout in the bakery a little more then once the sun sets, maybe me and you can go to the movies."

"Sure" Ruby said. Gladly accepting the offer.

"Are you a cookie lover by any chance?" Weiss A. asked only to be met with a simple answer

"Fuck yeah I am" Ruby said

"How about me and you chow down a dozen of cookies before the movies?" Weiss A. offered

"Hell yeah, I am in" Ruby accepted

"Oh waiter, Can I have a dozen cookies here please?" Weiss A. asked

"Sure, be right there in a minute" the waiter said

The waiter went to the duo and arrived with a plate full of a dozen of cookies**( Authors note=a dozen is twelve)** Ruby's taste buds couldnt wait to dig into the mother load before her. Both girls started digging into the cookies and the cookies were gone in seconds

"Oh waiter, can we have more?"

"Sure"

The waiter came with another plate of a dozen cookies.

"Enjoy" The waiter said to the duo

Both girls again like earlier chomped down into the plate of a dozen cookies and finished it in no time. After finishing the second plate they ordered another plate

**(Lets travel two hours into the future)**

Both Girls were fill to broom with cookies. Both girls finished 15 plates of a dozen cookies Both girls belched in exhaustion

"That was awesome, Thank you Weiss"

"Anything for a friend in need" Weiss said

Ruby and Weiss A. finally got the strength to get up and leave the bakery. After they left the bakery, they made way toward the movie theater.

"What movie do you wanna watch?" Weiss A. asked

"The new Godzilla" Ruby answered

"I WAS THINKING THE SAME THING" Weiss A. yelled in excitement

"Ah yeah!" Ruby said

Both girls high five each other before making their way toward the movie theater. Both girls decided to watch the movie in max setting format**(Author note=max setting format is basically a parody of mine for Imax) **The duo after getting their tickets made way toward the snack bar. The duo settled on a large batch of nachos and popcorn for the movie. Once both girls made it to the movie theater, both sat next to each other. While Ruby was sitting next to Weiss A. her friend sparked up something that made Ruby blush red like her cloak

"Can we hold hands while watching the movie?" Weiss asked

"S-sure" Ruby said

Weiss A. put her hand on top of Ruby's hand on the hand guard** (Authors note=I don't know what to call that thing in the movies where you rest your arm on XD)** Ruby felt a new feel of warmth and happiness on her hand. She looked Weiss A. and saw her have a big smile while watching the movie. Ruby felt a new sensation of joy bouncing in her but she didn't know what to call it.

**(Lets time travel when the movie is finished)**

It was midnight and Weiss A. was walking Ruby to her home. Both girls were still holding each others hand because Weiss A. didn't want Ruby to let go of hers even after the movie. As they were walking Ruby sparked up a weird but simple question toward Weiss A.

"Why do you like holding my hand?"

"Your hand feels warm and full of joy" Weiss A. responded

Ruby blushed from the response and duo continued their walk toward Ruby's house. As they finally made it to Ruby's house, Ruby noticed that the light in the living room was off. Ruby dismissed this as if everyone was sleeping. Ruby thought that Weiss was already sleeping when in reality Weiss was staring at her from the second floor window. Or in simple terms, from their bedroom window.

"Who the fuck is that girl?" Weiss S. Thought to herself as she observed the duo outside.

"I had a lot of fun today, Thank you so much Weiss"

"Anything for my best friend" Weiss A. said. Before Weiss A. departed, she quickly gave Ruby a kiss on the cheek before she left.

"DID THAT GIRL JUST KISS MY GIRLFRIEND ON THE CHEEK?!" Weiss thought to herself but only if she wasn't screaming her head off.

"THAT BITCH!"Weiss S. said aloud but not too loud because she restrained herself. Weiss S. then heard Ruby's foot steps on to the front porch and she quickly made her way toward the front.

As soon as Ruby opened the door, she clicked the lights on to see not only Blake and Yang naked on the couch sleeping and but a very pissed off Weiss.

"RUBY ROSE, YOU HAVE EXPLAINING TO DO!" Weiss yelled and her yell woke up the naked couple on the couch

"What did I do this time?" Ruby asked

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2=Confrontation

*I have read all the reviews. Thank you guys so much, they were all too nice XD. This is my first fan fiction and I love all of the support. Enjoy the chapter*

"What did I do this time?" Ruby asked

"DON'T YOU DO DARE ASK ME THAT! ITS MIDNIGHT! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED!" Weiss protested

Ruby still a little pissed from the situation earlier ignored Weiss and went upstairs.

"RUBY ROSE, I AM TALKING TO YOU" Weiss screamed to her girlfriend

Ruby was walking up the stairs and right before she got to the end, she then heard her girlfriend yell at her again.

"RUBY!"

"No where Weiss, happy now?" Ruby said in an uncaring tone then went up stairs

"RUBY WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?! RUBY!" Weiss demanded

Yang and Blake both gasped on just what unfolded

"You really did it this time Weiss" Yang said

"What are you talking about?" Weiss asked Yang

"Looks like you made Ruby angry. Yang is saying you crossed the line when you did that to Ruby earlier."

"She will forgive me tomorrow. I just know it. I mean I am her girlfriend after all and I have been with her for 5 years." Weiss S. said

"I don't know, we will find out tomorrow." Blake and Yang said at the same time

Ruby ignored her pissed off girlfriend and made her way to their bedroom. Ruby closes the bedroom door and makes her way to the bathroom. She brushes her teeth then after brushing her teeth she then changes to her pajamas and after changing into her pajamas she finally, collapses on the bed. Ruby after collapsing on the bed then drifts off to her peaceful slumber.

Weiss S. after finally calming down a little bit makes her way to the bedroom to see a cute and adorable Ruby sleeping. Weiss then walks to the bed and sits next to the sleeping Ruby. Weiss S. stares at Ruby because of how cute she is. Weiss S. then starts stroking Ruby's beautiful red hair. Weiss S. then after stroking the redhead's beautiful and silky hair then started smelling it. She treasured the smell of roses in Ruby's hair. Weiss even though she is always harsh toward Ruby treasured her. Weiss secretly has Ruby as her wallpaper in her phone and not only that but when she goes to beacon, she would carry a photo of Ruby for good luck.

"Dolt, I sometimes wonder why I love you even though you are doing this…." Weiss said

Weiss S. then gave a quick peck on Ruby's forehead before making her way toward the closet. There she changed from her dress to her night gown. After she finished putting on her nightgown, she then slid into the covers of where Ruby was in and hugged Ruby from behind

"You're not mad are you. I know you aren't. I love you.' Weiss said as she started touching Ruby's cheek

"You'll always be mine right, my Ruby…." Weiss said right before she drifted off to dreamland

*the next day*

It was 9 A.M. in the morning and Weiss woke up all by herself laying in bed. She wondered what could Ruby be doing at this time. Weiss got up and made her way to the kitchen and while she was walking toward the kitchen, she could hear commotion from Ruby. Ruby was talking to the Weiss she met yesterday and while they are talking, the phone is on speaker. Weiss S. was able to hear their conversation.

"Hiya Weiss"

"Hello Ruby my darling, good morning"

"Morning to Darling I guess"

Weiss was hiding behind the stairs and eavesdropped on the conversation. While she was listening to the conversation, she tried to keep away from blurting out or else she would ruin her investigation.

"SHE IS CALLING MY GIRLFRIEND DARLING?!" Weiss screaming in her head

"Ruby, I was wondering if you might wanna hangout at my place today. We can get to know each other a little more and I can help you with anything you need help with in beacon. "

"Sounds Fun, I'll go. What time should I meet you and where is your place even?"

"Come to my place during lunch and don't worry about the address of my place, my butler will come and pick you. Dont need to tell me your address because when you gave me your phone number and I input it to my computer, I then got your location"

"That's so Cool, You really are good with technology are you?"

"I am, I built my own computer, I programmed a lot of things in my house to make my life a little more easier and not only that but my Iq was so high in beacon that I broke the record there"

(Talented Whore) Weiss S. thought in her head.

"Cool Weiss A. I'm gonna cook breakfast first for my sister and her girlfriend then after that I will get ready to go to your place! This is gonna be so fun!"

"Very fun indeed my best friend! See ya soon"

"DID SHE JUST CALL MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND HER BEST FRIEND?!" Weiss screamed again in her head

"bye"

"see ya darling"

"I AM GONNA STAB THAT WEISS IN THE FACE WITH MY RAPIER WEISS A!" Weiss S. screamed in her head but said it aloud for Ruby to hear. Weiss confronted Ruby and decided to talk to her in a peaceful manner but only if she was not screaming her head off

"RUBY ROSE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TODAY WITH YOUR FRIEND!" Weiss screamed

"I'm just going to her place to hang out with her. There is nothing bad with it" Ruby said with the uncaring tone

"Bu-but you should be hanging out with me" Weiss protested

"But you wanted to be left alone so that's what I am doing"

"are you breaking up with me Ruby Rose?!" Weiss asked

"No, I just think that I have hung out with you too much causing you to act like this. I think we need a break from hanging out"

Ruby then started making her way toward their bedroom and right before Ruby crossed the threshold of the kitchen, she was then given a hug by Weiss.

"I'm sorry. Weiss said"

"Alright" Ruby said with the uncaring tone

"Can you please stop" Ruby asked

Weiss felt something stab her in the heart and as soon as she heard Ruby's command she quickly broke the hug. Ruby then made her way toward upstairs where she was then greeted my her sister Yang.

"Hiya Yang" Ruby said back in her happy voice

"good morning Ruby. What time is it?" Yang asked

"Its 11:45 AM"

" I see ok, what are you doing?"

"I'm off to meet a friend of mine I met yesterday during the bakery. She is calling me her best friend already" Ruby squealed in happiness

"Whats her name?" Yang asked

"Her name is Weiss Adachi"

As soon as the name was sparked up, Blake came running to Ruby

"Did you just say Weiss Adachi?!"Blake asked

"Yeah. Why?"

"She is the heiress of the Adachi car company. She is considered one of the prettiest girls in school and not only that but she is a sophomore. She never talks to freshman's at all."

"oh" Ruby said

"Thats interesting because you're a freshman in college. Why is she talking to you?" Blake asked

"I don't know" Ruby said

"Oh boy here comes a triangle"Blake said

As soon as Blake said triangle, Weiss came in rushing into the triangle

"Triangle?!" Weiss protested

"yes" Blake said

"Tell me!" Weiss demand

"Later" Blake replied

After the conversation ended, Ruby then made her way to the shower to freshen up. Ruby after freshening up then made her way downstairs and while Ruby was making her way downstairs, Weiss was shocked from Ruby"s outfit. Ruby was wearing a red button shirt and wearing beautiful black long pants. Ruby had a rose hairpin on her hair. One word came to Weiss S. head about Ruby and that was perfect.

"Why are you dressed like that when you are simply only visiting her?" asked Yang

"Weiss A. said that she would take me to a fancy restaurant after my visit. We are going around the night time"

Weiss as soon as she heard then closed the magazine that she was reading from and was breathless. Weiss S. felt a stinging feel on her chest. Is this her feeling massive jealousy?

"Bye guys"

"Bye"


	3. Weiss S and the spy

_*Hi guys, I just want to let you know that I love all the support and views coming to me. This fan fiction has already reached over 1,000 views and I couldn't be happier to that. You guys rock and I cherish you guys. Any way enjoy the third chapter.*_

_*P.S. I made a reference toward Metal gear solid because of a certain character in the story. You will find out as soon as you read the story*_

_*P.S.S. the new character being introduced in this chapter from my best friend in real life and co writer Chris Yamauchi. If you dont know how to find him, look at the reviews. Show him some love in the reviews for helping me with this fan fiction*_

Once Ruby left the house, Weiss immediately stood up and ripped the magazine in half.

"Whoa there princess, easy..." Blake protested

"**NO!**"Weiss snapped

"Awwwhhh, looks like someone is mad that they don't have a girlfriend anymore" Yang said

Weiss felt a stab in her chest from hearing Yangs words and rushed outside to try and find Ruby but to no avail. Ruby was already gone and is in the hands Of Weiss Adachi. Weiss felt a new sense of anger rise from her when she heard those words. She was not gonna let the five years of being with Ruby go to waste. Weiss loved Ruby and treasured her. Weiss started to mutter to herself

"Ruby, my Ruby, where are you?" Weiss said.

Weiss muttered this to herself for an hour before returning to the inside of the house. As Weiss entered the house, she noticed that Blake and Yang have gone to a restaurant considering there was a note on the kitchen table that said "Going to get some food in a fancy place" which is then followed by drawings of kittens. Weiss already knew that this was Yang's handwriting. Weiss after going inside the house planned on going upstairs and sleeping for the entire day but was then stopped dead on her tracks when she felt a bad feeling coming to her. Weiss S. felt as if Ruby was gonna get taken away from her and that Weiss S. will be left alone without her.

"Ruby Rose, I have made it this far with you and **I AM NOT GONNA LET THAT END**!" Weiss yelled

"YOUR MY FIANCEE AND I SHALL MARRY YOU!"

"I WILL GET THE CLAIM THE NAME WEISS ROSE FOR MYSELF, YOUR MINE RUBY ROSE, MINE,MINE, MINE,MINE!"Weiss yelled again.

Weiss after screaming, then found a new source of determination erupt inside her. Weiss S. grabbed the house phone and called her butler.

"Gerald?"

"Yes, Ms. Schnee?"

"Do we have a tactical espionage agent with us in the moment?"

"Of course we do, we are always ready when you need us?"

"I need one RIGHT NOW! MY GIRLFRIEND IS ABOUT TO GET STOLEN AWAY FROM ME AND I AM NOT GONNA LET THAT HAPPEN!" Weiss yelled through the phone.

"Oh god, I will get one there right away"

**In the interest of time, Ruby and Weiss A.**

Weiss A. was busy showing Ruby around her mansion. Weiss A. has already finished showing Ruby most of the interiors of the mansion but.. Weiss A. saved the best for last. Weiss A. has watched Ruby in college and saw that she liked engineering. Weiss A. was watching Ruby in college for a long time. Weiss A. started laying her eyes on Ruby ever since Ruby got into the college because she thought that Ruby was the most beautiful girl out there. Weiss A. was breathless when she saw Ruby and not only that but she started blushing like crazy. When news surfaced that Ruby was already going out with someone else, that ruined Weiss A.'s spirit because she felt that Ruby should have belonged to her and not only that but her love was much more greater. But, when she met Ruby in the bakery and Ruby toldher the problems she has been having with her girlfriend, she knew this would be the perfect opportunity to get her and make Ruby her's.

"Ruby, I have a surprise for you that I saved for last"

"Oh boy, I want to know!"

"Follow me"

Weiss A. lead Ruby to a secret door that was hidden behind a closet. Upon entering the door, Ruby was amazed by what she had saw. Ruby saw a bunch of computers each tasked for a specific model for 3D modeling, a guitar on the right, and finally robotics everywhere.

"Weiss A, I didnt know that..." Ruby was speechless by what she saw

"I made this room for you Ruby, I knew that you were into engineering in college. I spent all my time trying to learn engineering at surprise you with this just for you" Weiss A. said who was blushing madly

Ruby has never felt this affection be given to her from anybody other than her sister. Ruby went to Weiss A. and gave her a big warm hug.

"Thank you so much..." Ruby said

"Your welcome, my darling" Weiss A. said before Ruby on the cheek

Ruby and Weiss after the scene got up and went to use the computers. Ruby felt like she was in heaven.

**Back to Weiss**

After 30 minutes, there was a knock on the door. Weiss went to open it and saw a tall lady with a good bust was infront **(P.S. the girl was wearing D cups. Just for people who are wondering.) **

"Hello ma lady, my name is Amelia Tang, you called Gerald and I heard that you were in need of my services" Amelia said

"I AM IN NEED OF YOUR SERVICES YOU IDIOT, IF I WASN'T THEN I WOULDN'T HAVE CALLED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Weiss yelled

Amelia who was frightened by the heiress raise of tone then went inside of the house in silence. As she went in she saw that the many pictures of the heiress and her girlfriend Ruby Rose.

"What seems to be the problem?" Amelia asked

"I need your help, I feel like my girlfriend is gonna be taken away from me and I need you to stop the person from doing it" Weiss said

"Do you want me to kill them?" Amelia said as she pulled a silenced pistol out of her pistol holster(**the pistol in mind is a USP-S, I got the inspiration from counter strike global offensive)**

"Maybe, I will think about it down the road but in the meantime I need you to gather Intel and some insight in the problem." Weiss said

"Alright, so who is this person who is trying to steal your girlfriend away from you? Is it a dude?" Amelia asked as she was putting her silenced pistol.

"Its a girl, her name is Weiss Adachi. I don't my Ruby Rose to be taken away from **ME!**" Weiss snapped

"Oh man, there goes a triangle.." Amelia said

"Why do you call it a triangle?" Weiss asked

"I call it a triangle because Ruby is in the center and the two girls which is you and the other Weiss are madly inlove with her" Amelia said

"Well, screw that triangle and screw that Weiss! Ruby is mine and she wont have her!"

"Don't worry Ms. Schnee, I will do everything in my power to ensure that you have your Ruby. After all, I was the top spy for ten years and not only that but I defeated the champion who was simply known as Solid Snake(**I am so sorry. XD I just had to include it due to the tactical espionage thing earlier) **

"Well I hope you are true to your word" Weiss said

"I am" Amelia responded

"Whats the time now?" Weiss asked

"7:00 PM" Amelia answered

"CRAP, Weiss A. is taking Ruby to a restaurant that time and I don't know where she is going" Weiss said

"Do you think so?" Amelia said

"What?" Weiss S. asked in curiosity

"I am a tactical espionage agent after all and I have the database to everyone in Vale, that means I can read the messages that are coming from them" Amelia said

"I see, DO IT NOW YOU STUPID IDIOT! TIME IS WASTING!" Weiss S. yelled

"alright, alright" Amelia said as she pulled out a holographic tablet from her belt. Amelia simply input Weiss A.'s name onto the tablet then all the info and messages by her appeared.

"What did you find?" Weiss S. asked

"Weiss A. is taking your girlfriend to a buffet called Majesty buffet at 9." Amelia answered

"Crap, I must get ready!" Weiss said

"I will get the equipment that will help me eaves drop on them" Amelia said right before Weiss made her way up stairs to freshen up

"Weiss A. you will never steal my rose from me. For I am Weiss Rose. Her true wife in the future" Weiss said right before she got into the bathroom.

Chapter 3 end


	4. The Restaurant

*Thanks for over 2,000 views. Me and Chris appreciate it*

*Sorry for being like inactive for almost a week, Me and Chris go to high school together and we had a lot of stuff to deal with. But the fourth chapter is now here!"

*I authorized Chris to make the next two chapters so show him some love in the reviews section. Other than that, enjoy the chapter*

Weiss Schnee had every right to be angry at Ruby Rose for her irrational behavior and swinging affair with Weiss Adachi all while trying to remain innocent as Weiss' girlfriend. She always thought of Ruby to be the faithful one instead of a cheating whore like she was now. In her head, it seemed to have touched all sorts of humor as her perceived reality of the relationship became shattered like a broken mirror that refused to be put back together.

As she finished tying up the last strand of her hair in the fixed ponytail iconic to all potential bachelors assigned to her in the past by her father's influence, Weiss exited the house with an elegantly designed white dress symbolizing a purity of a snow angel. (XD: Ice Queen). It was a simple dress made out of silk and had flowery patterns on the hem of her lower dress to create a pseudo-veil to attract Ruby if the scenario would ever occur. Complimenting the design of the dress were sharply defined heels (and by sharply, we mean the heel portion of the shoe. No seriously, these heels can be used for combat purposes.) colored in a grayish tinge of white to prevent unnecessary stains.

Exactly at the moment of where Weiss exited the house, she found Amelia to be dressed in a quite fetching appearance. Amelia don a sleeveless grey dress that hung proportionately to the ends of her shoes before loosely scattering in a mesmerizing momentum with the wind. Her long luscious black mane of hair went nicely with the dress and soft light amber eyes surely would have attracted any passing bachelor/bachelorette if they caught her in that dress. Her pale yet creamy lightly colored skin seemed to have mixed in with the fabric of the dress to create an almost exact perfect synchronization of organic/inorganic material.

Amelia looked up from her phone and looked at Weiss before saying objectively "You look beautiful, ." she said as she reached over to the passenger's side to open the car door of the Roller's Royce vehicle explicitly made from 's private investment of luxury during his travels.

"Thanks…..Amelia." Weiss said as she stepped into the vehicle to close the door immediately afterwards in the sense of urgency.

Amelia casually strolled into the Roller's Royce driver seat and turned the key inside the slot to activate its engine. As the Roller's Royce woke up from its slumber, it roared in the compartment of its engine and activated its headlights in the darkness of the neighborhood. Amelia casually shifted the shaft of the driver's interchangeable mechanism and backed out of the driveway to enter the public road leading to the point of destination known as Majesty Buffet.

Meanwhile at Majesty Buffet:

Ruby Rose was happy. By her definition of happiness, happiness was when you could have love with someone and be comforted by that same love by your lover no matter what time of the day that was. She eagerly sat in the booth of the large modest restaurant in hand with Weiss Adachi as they were discussing casually about their favorite anime genre. Weiss preferred the twin genres of hardcore/softcore yuri while Ruby had a quite interesting taste in the harem yuri because she liked the infinite possibilities of the story's ending. Weiss sat across from Ruby in the table booth casually dressed in a formal dress strikingly similar to Weiss Schnee but it lacked the necessary pseudo-veil to make her a perfect replica of Weiss Schnee.

"So..Ruby..do you have any other plans afterwards?" Weiss Adachi asked Ruby as they continued enjoying their rather splendid meal of a multicultural array of cuisines. From the egg rolls of Asia to the famous shepherd's pie of Europe, surely this would have been a meal fit for royalty if it hadn't had the urgency of a regular family-friendly oriented business.

"Well….if isn't too much, I'd like to have a sleepover some time soon at your place." Ruby responded with as she delicately ate a small piece of the shepherd's pie.

Weiss Adachi's heart fluttered with joy as she heard those gentle words of request coming from the mouth of Ruby and quickly responded with "Why don't we try tonight?" boldly with hopes that Ruby would accept unconditionally.

Shocked by those sudden words, Ruby's mind started to rapidly weigh the judgement of her decision to either remain loyal to Weiss Schnee or Weiss Adachi. She knew that either choice that she made would result into heartbreak with either Weiss and future harm would come in place unexpectedly if the event should arise. Hoping that she could prevent any other harm coming to her, Ruby became lost in her thoughts to withdraw from the present world.

_Who do I choose? Do I choose the Weiss that I fell in love with initially or do I choose the Weiss supported me when I needed it the most? _

Weiss Adachi caught on to Ruby's distant behavior and squeezed her hold on their conjoined hands to bring Ruby's attention back. Ruby snapped out of her distant behavior and noticed that Weiss Adachi was looking at her rather sincere. Flushed with an intense shade of red to match her hair color, Ruby shyly looked away from Weiss Adachi before hearing a soft voice saying "Ruby...I want to show you something." Weiss said as she reached into her pocket with her free hand to pull out a magnificent gem. It was a small circular ring coated in twin layers of darkish red and refined gold with a ruby gem intacted on top patterned with four specific rose designs.

"Ruby Rose, I know that we've been together for only two days, but I must confess that my feelings for you have been longer than that. My feelings for you have started ever since the moment you step into Beacon College and I first saw you in the hallways lost. At that moment, I felt my heartbeat disappear for a split second as I admired your beautiful rosy appearance. I've always treasured and always will treasure these two days that I got to fortunately spend with you as of now. If I can, I would love to have that feeling last forever." Weiss Adachi said confidently as she exited from the booth to kneel down traditionally on her right knee as if a man was proposing to his sweetheart in the movies.

Ruby, lost at words, responded with a gentle "Weiss…." as she was shocked by the proposal.

Weiss held her breath for a second before recomposing herself to say the question that every typical girl would have liked to hear from their soul mates. "Ruby Rose..will you marry me?"

At that moment in time, there were two occupants of the restaurant that were not caught in the romance of this public proposal. Sitting two booths away from the romantic couple was Amelia Tang sitting together with her former partner Cynthia.

Cynthia was a strikingly beautiful Asian of Irish descent who had medium length of brown hair and matched together with gorgeous green eyes that seemed to have held a certain spark of witness. Unlike her partner Amelia who had a cup of D, Cynthia was more proportionate in her cup size and carried instead a C cup that were a surprise to most of her associates. They always thought that she was bigger than that, but to their dismay, she shot them down with the facts.

Unlike her companion who wore a dress, Cynthia was donned in a stylish long sleeve white shirt with a black vest filled with brass buttons to tie together the separate folds of the vest with her shirt. Her lower half of clothing contained only a simple pair of black khakis to allow casual comfort at ease.

"You know, it's been a while since I've seen you Amelia. I'm surprised to see that you still remember me surprise on how you have been ever since I saw you…." Cynthia said

"Oh please, I'm flattered" Amelia said.

As both of the girls were about to dig in to another helpful serving of Caesar salad they ordered for dinner, Amelia looked to her right and saw the act. She saw the heiress girlfriend frozen and the white haired car heiress proposing to her. As Amelia was about to take out her phone to call the Schnee Heiress, she then heard loud angry footsteps on the right time. Amelia looked to her left and saw a fuming Schnee Heiress.

Weiss S. started walking toward Ruby and Weiss A. and as soon as she got there, she immediately slapped Ruby in the face. Weiss A. was speechless and shocked at what happened. Weiss A. saw what Ruby's longterm girlfriend has done to her and she knew that Ruby needed someone better who was not gonna do this to her. Ruby on the other hand was on the floor crying...

"Ruby Rose.. I have spent my entire life with you and you go off and cheat on me with this…. **THIS WHORE!**" Weiss Snapped as she pointed at Weiss A.

Everyone in the restaurant gasped from what has unfolded. How a simple proposal turned into this. Weiss A. got up and retaliated at this.

"Ms. Schnee or Ice queen, I love Ruby and I believe she deserves someone better than you!"

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT WHEN I HAVE BEEN WITH HER FOR FIVE YEARS?"

Weiss A. who's heart started beating like the speed of light made her grit her teeth. The image of Ruby being heart made Weiss A. enough to snap even though she was relatively mostly a nice person.

"HOW DARE YOU HIT THE PERSON YOU LOVE IN THE FACE AND TREAT HER LIKE GARBAGE FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS?!" Weiss A. snapped

"OH SHUT UP! DO YOU REALIZE HOW DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO HAVE A CHILD STUCK TO YOUR BACK?"

"HAVE YOU EVER LOOKED AT LOVE MORE CAREFULLY AND THOUGHT MORE ABOUT HER THAN YOUR ARROGANTLY PLACED TERM FOR HER AS A CHILD?!

"SHE IS UNCOOPERATIVE, DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO WATCH HERSELF IN THE WORLD, AND FINALLY SHE IS SO ANNOYING AT SOME POINTS WHERE YOUR HEAD MIGHT EXPLODE!"

As the argument was playing out, Ruby started to cry more when she heard Weiss S. comments about her. Ruby couldn't believe that she was hearing her own girlfriend who she has been with for five years say only negative stuff about her. Ruby felt as if all her efforts to improve the relationship was all for nothing. As if all the pain that she endured during Weiss'

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU HAVE DONE! YOUR GIRLFRIEND IS CRYING LOUDER AND HARDER BECAUSE OF YOU! DO YOU FEEL HAPPY NOW SLANDERING YOUR GIRLFRIEND FOR THE PAST FIVE YEARS OVER SIMPLE THINGS AND HITTING HER TONIGHT?! YOU REALLY DID A GOOD FUCKING JOB TEACHING HER SOMETHING YOU DISGRACEFUL EXAMPLE OF A FUCKING GIRLFRIEND!"

Weiss S. who was breathless from the remark knew everything that Weiss A. said was true. Weiss S. couldn't believe that she was treating Ruby like that, even still she could not have evaded her past despite her best at covering it up. Ruby had never once complained a single thing about the beatings, the cold shoulder, or even the forceful attempt to be controlled until now. Even Ruby had her limits as a human being and maybe that's why Weiss was losing Ruby every single second of the passing hour.

Ruby knew that she was childish and that she could never meet Weiss' expectations of a perfect girlfriend, but at least she was enduring the pain to improve it. Every time she smiled or praised her in her method of passing off a compliment, Ruby treasured that dearly with all her focus.

Weiss A. went to Ruby and carried her off the ground bridal style.

"Ruby, its ok" Weiss A. said as she tried to comfort Ruby from what has happened

"Weiss A….. can I sleepover at your place tonight. I don't want to deal with this anymore"

"Yes you can, my soon to be wife….." Weiss A. said as she kissed Ruby on the lips and simultaneously put the ring on Ruby's ring finger on her left hand. Once Weiss A. broke the kiss, Ruby then gave her a hug and started crying more.

"C'mon Ruby lets go" Weiss A. said as she started making her way toward the exit of the restaurant.

As Weiss A. was walking to the exit, Weiss S. snapped back into the real world from her conscious and saw Ruby getting taken away from her. She was not gonna lose Ruby without a good fight of showing her love to her. Feeling justified that this was an emergency, Weiss Schnee then immediately spoke with authority at her hired worker.

"AMELIA, NOW!" Weiss yelled at the top of her lungs to signal that it was time to strike.

Without any hesitation, Amelia arose from her comfortable seat in the booth and trailed behind to sneak against Weiss A. without much notice. Believing that the course of action would be one requiring human force, Amelia brought the wrist of her right hand and made a chopping sequence against the back to Weiss A's neck. Weiss A. collapsed In an instant, Weiss A. dropped Ruby and collapsed onto the floor. Ruby hit her head on a table first then hit her head on the floor causing her to get knocked out as well. Amelia after knocking out Weiss A. went and carried Ruby bridal pose. Amelia turned her attention to the fuming Heiress.

"What should we do now Ms. Schnee?"

"Take her and go back to the car!I have unfinished business with her!" Weiss S. said

*Meanwhile back to the restaurant*

After that, both Amelia and Weiss S. exit out of the restaurant with an unconscious Ruby on their hands. All of the people in the restaurant were shocked by what has unfolded and saw the Adachi heiress unconscious on the floor. Everyone was worried if she was dead until a mysterious green headed girl came and picked her up off the ground. The mysterious green headed girl exit out of the restaurant shortly after Amelia and Weiss S. left.

*Back to Weiss S. and Amelia"

Both of the girls made their way back toward the Roller's Royce. As they got in, Amelia set the unconscious Ruby with Weiss S. in the back while Amelia went to the drivers seat.

"Where do we go now Ms. Schnee?" Amelia asked

"HOME!" The heiress commanded. "NOW!"

As soon as Amelia heard the Heiress commands, she then without any hesitation started the car and started driving toward the residence. Amelia knew that what the Heiress was gonna do to Ruby once they arrived to the residence was personal. **Very Personal.**

***Chris wanted to include this onto the fanfiction. He says it basically summarizes everything that unfolded***

Never Alone: barlowgirl

I waited for you today

But you didn't show

No no no

I needed You today

So where did You go?

You told me to call

Said You'd be there

And though I haven't seen You

Are You still there?

[Chorus:]

I cried out with no reply

And I can't feel You by my side

So I'll hold tight to what I know

You're here and I"m never alone

And though I cannot see You

And I can't explain why

Such a deep, deep reassurance

You've placed in my life

We cannot separate

'Cause You're part of me

And though You're invisible

I'll trust the unseen

[Chorus]

We cannot separate

You're part of me

And though You're invisible

I'll trust the unseen


	5. A Lovers Crossroad

Coauthor's note: You know, as a co-author to this piece, I'd like to say that Konata and I really pulled through this together. We took a long look at this and managed to piece it together day by day and now...we have this. So, as always, leave your responses onto this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy this. ^^

_~Chris Yamauchi: AKA: Co-Author _

_We are not dead by the way to the people who thought so. We read the reviews and fixed the chapter. We took our time and made sure its polished. Right now for this story, we are working on three seperate endings for it. All three endings will be included of course. There will be a good ending, a bad ending, and finally a true cannon ending. _

_Another reason why it took us so long is because chemistry honors got so busy. We both felt as if we experienced saving private Ryan when doing the test. I know Chris in real life. We live in the same state and we are both best friends in real life. _

_Other than that enjoy. _

*1 hour later*

Weiss S. and Amelia arrived to the house with a somewhat awkward atmosphere shared between them. Amelia knew the extent of her mistress' relationship with her lover, but even still it was a bit frightening that she could be so….icey. The stings of her words and her sharp tongue obviously had been honed to counter against her father in the past, but this was just unacceptable. The wretched foul words that came from this girl's mouth spoke no more than just abuse redirected from her past to get revenge upon her absent father. The recent events orchestrated earlier in the restaurant showed Amelia what kind of love Ruby and Weiss were sharing. It wasnt a healthy one by all means…..

Weiss threw open the front entrance with vigorous strength and motioned Amelia forward to direct her towards the upstairs floor to drop her off at their bedroom. Like all things go, everything ends up coming back to the place of where the love first began: the bedroom. Amelia tightened her hold on Ruby as she made the first step upstairs with her shoes and hoped for the best to not drop her. As they finally made it through the flight of stairs, they then made fourth toward the bedroom. As soon as they arrived to the bedroom, Amelia without hesitating gently laid Ruby down onto the bed before taking a seat on the edge of the bed to rest her sore feet. As Amelia laid Ruby down, Weiss S. remembered the hit Ruby took to her head when she was dropped by Weiss A.

"**GET HER AN ICE PACK AMELIA!" **Weiss commanded in her utmost superior superiority while ignoring the tired Amelia.

"**NOW!"**

"Right away." Amelia responded as she ran downstairs to get an ice pack. Amelia bolted as fast as she can to get an ice pack for the heiress because Amelia knew that it wouldn't be pretty if the Schnee Heiress exploded in her full-rage.

_**Time travel 15 minutes in the future**_

Amelia after finding an ice pack in the many drawers of the bathroom then bolted back to the fuming Schnee Heiress. When Amelia finally arrives, she see's the heiress in a much more angrier state than before. This alone made Amelia squirm and be afraid even though she was a top spy.

"I brought the ice pack you requested" Amelia said as she took small steps toward the fuming heiress. Weiss S. did not respond nor thank Amelia, instead she gave Amelia a death stare. Amelia who was scared from the death stare wanted to run but she knew she knew that she was under constant monitoring from the Schnee family. If she messes up, bad things can happen. Amelia walked toward Weiss S. and handed her the Ice pack in which Weiss S. just snatched away from her hands. Weiss S. pulled the unconscious Ruby to her lap and rested the ice pack on Ruby's resting the ice pack on Ruby's forehead. Weiss who was resting the ice pack on the unconscious Ruby's head remembered about the ring embedded on her finger by Weiss A. Weiss S. who was fuming removed the ring and threw it to the wall. Weiss S. threw the ring to the wall with vigorous strength and it caused a scratch to the rings body. Luckily the precious jewel was still intact. Weiss S. was gritting her teeth from the sheer amount of anger she was holding because of the scene she saw earlier in the restaurant. The image of a another girl proposing to Ruby was horrendous to her and she kept nodding her head of disapproval. After a while Ruby then to open her eyes. Weiss S. noticed this and right before she was about to consume her meal, she turned to Amelia who was in the room. Amelia fixed her attention to Weiss S. and saw another death stare which scared Amelia.

"**LEAVE THE ROOM!"** Weiss snapped "**NOW!"**

Amelia with no hesitation immediately bolted out of the room. Amelia ran out of the room and headed for the living room downstairs. Amelia knew those two needed massive privacy.

"Nnnnngggggggg" Ruby grunted as her gray eyes started to flutter open. As her eyes were fluttering open, the first thing her gaze fixes on were big blue eyes staring at her directly. Then finally after moments later, after her vision has cleared, she noticed it was Weiss S. staring at her or better yet her angry long term Girlfriend.

Weiss S. at this point was angry enough that all she just wanted to do was consume her long awaiting meal. Weiss S. could feel her mouth watering over the anticipation of tasting Ruby's skin, lips and her pussy. Weiss S. is already imagining what kinds of stuff she will do to Ruby for causing all this.

"Ruby Rose, Oh my beloved Ruby" Weiss said as she brushed her lip on to Ruby's forehead. Weiss then put both of her hands onto Ruby's cheek and pulled the brunette to a passionate kiss. Both of their tongues interwined and Weiss was pouring all of her emotions and love to the kiss. Once Weiss broke the kiss to gasp for air, she then whispered to Ruby's ear every couples star line.

"I love you…." Weiss said as she nibbled on Ruby's ear, earning herself a moan. Weiss after nibbling on Ruby's ear then gave a quick peck onto Ruby's lips. After quickly kissing Ruby, Weiss S. then stared at Ruby's Big gray eyes awaiting for answer.

"wha?" Ruby says dumbfound

"You idiot…" Weiss muttered as she trailed her lips down past Ruby's flushed cheeks and moved her hands to unbutton the collar of Ruby's shirt to expose her collarbone. Licking her lips once more as she hungrily anticipated the long-awaited meal of tasting Ruby's skin again, Weiss then lowered her head to gently lick across Ruby's collarbone to be welcomed with her familiar taste. Weiss always knew that Ruby was somewhat similar to a strawberry, because she was sweet and yet dangerous at any given moment.

Ruby flinched as Weiss' tongue brushed against the smooth skin that was layered through the collar bone and could feel a jolt pass through her body as the stimulation continued mercilessly. When Weiss decided she was finished, she trailed her hands through Ruby's toned yet slightly pudgy body to caress the girl's waist and trailed slowly when she reached her legs.

"You insufferable dolt, you have no idea how much I love you…." Weiss said

as she began rubbing her hands on Ruby's thigh

Ruby immediately realized at the moment what was going on and tried to wiggle herself free from the possessive Weiss but was stopped in her attempts through the sharp hand of Weiss Schnee grabbing one of her shoulders.

Weiss then snapped "**Don't you dare move."** The sudden rise of tone from Weiss made Ruby quiet and obedient in an instant. Weiss then began to unzip Ruby's pants to reveal a red lacey undergarment that stung her heart with even more jealously that Ruby would wear that for Weiss Adachi instead for Weiss Schnee. . Weiss then started brushing Ruby's panties with her fingers to earn her an audible moan from Ruby to then sweep the pants off the bed onto the ground.

Like an animal in the wild about to enter mating session, Weiss Schnee slowly crawled her way down to face against Ruby's underwear and slowly massaged the region to earn a more audible moan coming from Ruby. Weiss remembered the days of shared pleasure back then with Ruby when they were getting more intimate in the passing years before Ruby became experienced in their "lust". Nightly would they come back home at around the same time to enjoy each other's company and then escalate into having intercourse which caused somewhat a disturbance to Blake and Yang's night

She then moved a corner of the panties to reveal a very heavenly sight for dear Weiss.

Ruby's removed corner of underwear revealed a pinkish fold matched nicely with a hairless surrounding the area to increase Weiss' sexual behavior. Despite Ruby's cheating affair with the other Weiss(or known as Ice Whore to our Weiss), at least she was keeping a clean appearance when it came to intercourse.

Weiss gently licked the area with her tongue and brushed against the "fruit" of her labor once more to have Ruby jerk uncontrollably as she was being violated by Weiss unintentionally. Weiss knew that Ruby was going to escape, so she softly rubbed her inner thigh to keep Ruby sexually distracted as she went to enjoying her meal. Weiss S. after licking her Ruby's pussy then started doing circular motions around Ruby's clit, earning her a louder but much more pleasurable moan. After hearing a couple pleasurable moans, Weiss S. then returned to licking Ruby's pussy.

"Weiss, Weiss…" Ruby panted as Weiss was licking her pussy. Ruby who couldn't take the pleasure she was receiving from Weiss's tongue then panted a line that was considered devastating to Weiss.

"No…. Stop….." Ruby panted as she then put her hands around Weiss S. head.

"_HOW DARE YOU!" _Weiss yelled in her head

"Shut up….." Weiss said in a mix of frustration and passion as she thrusted her tongue into Ruby's vaginal area. Ruby covered her mouth to suppress the moans that were coming from her.

Ruby was gritting her teeth as Weiss slowly teased her with a simple caressing of her inner thigh and softly licked her vagina with her gentle but ruthless tongue. Ruby could feel heavy pulsations of her heart beating and a familiar sensation aching to be released in her pussy as Weiss endlessly continued the torture. Weiss thrusted her tongue and added 2 fingers to the equation and by that point Ruby couldnt take it anymore.

"Weiss, I'm gonna cum" Ruby said in a stiffened voice.

"Ruby Rose, I love you" Weiss said right before she delivered the final thrust with her tongue causing Ruby to climax.

It wasn't long until Ruby climaxed that Weiss was meet with an entourage of Ruby's lewd juices and drank it sacredly as if it was the only thing she had to drink for a week. Weiss S. began to lick Ruby's lewd juices from her hand. The aroma created by Ruby's recent release certainly arouse the both of them before Weiss immediately began to move one of her hands up to Ruby's neglected breasts and the other began to insert two fingers inside the vagina. Weiss gently groped Ruby's right breast and could still feel the the outline of it even through the reddish bra. Ruby was always the one who had more bountiful breast, as Weiss knew that the girl was still in development to allow further growth to occur_**(in all the right places)**_**.** Ruby yelped and began to moan again as she felt her right breast being caressed and Weiss's fingers entering her vaginal entrance again to be teased on the inside. Weiss' fingers slowly felt their way into Ruby's vaginal walls and Ruby could already tell that Weiss was taking her sweet candy ass time revenging on Ruby's affair with Weiss Adachi. Weiss after after groping Ruby's breast all of a sudden noticed Ruby's nipple stiffened and hard. Ruby's hardened nipple was standing out even though the bra was still on. This turned on Weiss and Weiss then pinched the stiffened rose nipple. Ruby arched her back from the action. Weiss S. considered this very sexy.

"I love you" Weiss said again as she started increasing the thrusts with her fingers towards Ruby's pussy. Weiss S. was obsessed with Ruby so much over the years that she couldn't hide it anymore.

"I love your silver eyes, those eyes that shine like the universe at spring"

"I love your hair, those short silky strands which wave in the wind."

"I love your lips, lips that drip with honey with each kiss"

"I love your voice, I love that high pitched clear voice of yours that echoes in my heart"

"I love your body" Weiss said right before she started rubbing Ruby's ass with her left hand causing Ruby to blush and yelp. This reaction from Weiss's beloved Ruby escalate her further into her ecstasy.

"Your narrow waist, which might break under the burden of supporting your childish but amazing beauty" Weiss after saying this then gazed her attention back to Ruby's breast and started groping them again.

"Weiss… Weisss… Please…." Ruby panted as she tried to keep her voice from yelping out.

"I love the warmth that I feel when I touch those small, perfectly shaped breast"

"But…." Weiss then rubbed her face between Ruby's small mountains of flesh, on top of her heart.

"What I love most is your heart, fragile and easily ruined but endlessly pure and beautiful."

Ruby then started to moan more as Weiss's right hand was still thrusting two fingers into her pussy

"Your soul, which is filled with kindness, and which forgives everything."

Weiss S. then thrusted her fingers so hard that Ruby couldn't keep her voice from leaving her. Weiss S. then lifted both fingers up while Ruby's vagina walls clamped her fingers tight causing Ruby to moan.

"I really really love you" Weiss said as she stared at Ruby's eyes.

"I cant help but loving everything about you.."

"I don't need anything or anyone other than you."

"All I need is you, a never ending night between you and me."

"I love your shy personality, because you're just so cute when you blush or nervously ask me for help!"

"I love everything about you, because it's what keeps me going every day!"

"I love you so much, I love you more than that bitch Adachi" Weiss said clarifying that her love was bigger than Adachi's

Weiss S. after declaring that her love was more bigger and powerful than Weiss A.'s love slowly elevated Ruby's red lacey bra off and licked her lips in anticipation of tasting those stiffened rose nipples. Weiss S lowered her mouth to gently take the rosy tip of Ruby's right nipple into her mouth. Once the nipple was in Weiss's Mouth, Weiss then started sucking on it and fiddling with it with her tongue. Gently immersing herself into Ruby's partial voluptuous chest, Weiss buried herself into the breasts of Ruby while fingering Ruby endlessly with her long digits of fingers. Weiss increased the pace of her fingers in Ruby's vagina to have Ruby's vaginal walls clamp down to her fingers, to tighten the inside space and had Weiss continue before Ruby fluctuated another releasing of liquid. Exhausted in the violent pleasure, Ruby nearly passed out before being called to Weiss again sexually through a passionate kiss. The kiss initiated by Weiss was wet, deep and hard. Both of their tongues intermixed with their saliva and tasted each other's tongue fought for dominance. Ruby who was running out of breath then felt her tongue being sucked. After the kiss broke, Ruby was tired both emotionally and physically from what the recent events that has unfolded. Weiss used this time to go to the drawers to pull out a strawberry colored dildo and its S. after grabbing her dildo then removed her dress. After removing her dress, she then grabbed the strap of the dildo and strapped it onto her wet white panties. After strapping the strap,she then made the final step by attaching the dildo. After the dildo was attached, she spread Ruby's leg wide before shoving the dildo into Ruby's pussy in one powerful thrust. Ruby felt the powerful thrust and she screamed from the immense pleasure she was receiving. She couldn't feel anything else in her lower legs but pleasure as the dildo massaged her vaginal walls with a calming vibration of its function. Ruby held onto Weiss with her arms to indulge into the forbidden art as Weiss continued to plunge the dildo to kiss against Ruby's womb. Ruby could feel Weiss penetrate the inner circle of the womb. Ruby screamed from the immense pleasure she was receiving from each thrust. Ruby then started hugging Weiss harder and harder by every thrust. Weiss used this to her advantage as she lifted Ruby up by grabbing her ass and dropping Ruby to the dildo.

"MY WOMB!" Ruby yelled as she could feel her head spinning. Ruby was screaming throughout the ordeal as she gripped Weiss harder until her nails dug into Weiss's skin. Weiss ignored the pain and took the screams coming from Ruby as a compliment.

"Please...just….sto….!" Ruby yelled as she began to lose her mind. This reaction gave Weiss S. a devilish smile.

"Which Weiss do you love?" Weiss asked simply but Ruby didn't answer her question and thus Weiss increased the force and speed of her thrusts with the dildo causing Ruby to answer.

"YOU!"

"**WRONG!"**

Weiss increased the force of the thrust and thrusts became harder and harder causing Ruby to almost blank out.

"WEISS SCHNEE!"

"**WRONG! ITS WEISS ROSE, IM YOUR WIFE! NOW WHICH WEISS DO YOU LOVE AGAIN?!"** Weiss asked again to Ruby who was close to losing her sanity. Weiss S. started thrusting harder and harder with all her might until Ruby finally gave in.

"WEISS ROSE!" Ruby said as she came while Weiss was holding her lower half to support Ruby. Weiss finally dropped Ruby to the bed who was almost close to the brink of passing out. Weiss S. dismounted the dildo from the strap and kissed Ruby some more. Weiss S. kissed Ruby passionately for ten minutes and by the time the kiss was finished Ruby was unconscious from the intense sex that just happened.

Weiss then withdrew from the intercourse and exit the before exiting the bedroom, changed her wet panties and grabbed a new dress identical to the one she wore earlier. As she exited the bedroom with victory in her hands, she then found Amelia casually lying down at the couch watching an erotic moment of her favorite television program. Apparently, the show was one of those underappreciated gems that Amelia found recently in her time period travelling the world in a bar and ended up obsessing over it because she liked the style of its story (instead of having a male protagonist and female protagonist be made to be canon, there were two strong female protagonists and a handful of ethnically diverse characters each with a distinct purpose involving their relationship with the female leads.) Right now, Amelia was getting into the finale of the fourth season and the two main characters were having a steamy moment (meaning lots of kissing and sexual intercourse).

Amelia was leaning on the palm of her left hand as she was interestingly reading into the sex scene of the two main characters and stared at it intensely with interest.

Weiss glanced at the preview of the show's ongoing sex scene before turning her attention towards Amelia and tapped her gently on the shoulder. Amelia snapped out of her somewhat hypnotic like trance and replied softly to Weiss "Oh.. . I assume that all things went well with ?"

Weiss softly glanced at Amelia before responding with "Not as I hoped it to be." Weiss said in a lingering trail as she sat down next to Amelia to partake in the television program.

"Ahh...no...don't...bite so hard…." The first female lead said to her lesbian partner as they were stripping each other's clothes carelessly.  
"I love you, Catherine." the second lesbian said to Catherine as she continued stripping her of her clothes and hers in return.

"Are you freaking serious, Amelia. You actually watch this kind of crap?" Weiss said with a harsh criticism at the over-dramatic drama.

"..It's no different than your relationship with Ruby, ." Amelia said casually to Weiss to explicitly insult her with sarcasm.

"That's…..that's…" Weiss said defeated in her defense against Amelia's sarcastic tone.

Frustrated at the lack of cooperation from both Ruby and Amelia, Weiss Schnee then got up from the couch and started to head for the door. Amelia caught notice of it and asked Weiss where she was going in a half-hearted attempt to signal her whereabouts.

"Just going out, I'll be back soon." Weiss responded with as she closed the entrance door of the modest home behind her.

Weiss knew that the other Weiss Adachi was making a dramatic point in her attempted proposal with Ruby Rose at the restaurant, so she knew that she would have to pull a desperate move to win Ruby back. She had an idea or two on what to do in order to win Ruby back, but she knew deeply in her heart that the only answer would be marriage.

Weiss S. made her way toward a jewelry store called King Cornwall. It was a simple humble little shop off the corner of a shopping district and certainly had the attention of a few wealthy investors as they entered the shop with happiness. As she entered the door, she was welcomed by a heavily bright filter of lighting and hundreds of display cases for all sorts of jewelry ranging from diamonds of the finest dust of ice to the fiery red colors of amber. The amount of effort that this jewelry makers would go to attract their customers was certainly something noteworthy. Weiss S. went to the counter and met a girl in a suit stationed behind it .She kindly asked if she could see the handful selection of rubies and was meet with a large tray of jewels. All of them certainly had their own merits, but Weiss was looking for something more special than just the latter. She wanted a ring that would symbolize her and Ruby's union together and a ring that can outdo the beauty of Weiss A's ring. She then said "Would you happen to take request for a specific design?"

"We don't often do that in the store for reasons, but what seems to be the case here?" The girl asked casually as she observed Weiss Schnee with a stern intent as she had her suspicion about the girl's strange request. Weiss S. requested for a ruby gem painted with four white roses on each side of the jewel.

The girl asked for what occasion would a ring like this bring and Weiss responded with "_It's...for someone special to me." _

Weiss Adachi woke up to find herself in the front seat of a stranger's car with an aching sensation in the back of her neck. In light of what happened just a few minutes ago in the restaurant, she could remember the bludgeoning response of an attack directed towards her neck intentionally and Weiss Schnee stole away her Ruby Rose. Which reminded her that Ruby was taken away by the Ice Bitch. Frantic by this, she lurched forward for the driver's wheel before being grabbed by someone's hand. She looked to turn to see the source of the hand and saw that her old friend was behind the wheel.

As always, we're introducing a new character here so you might as well know about her.

Allow me to show you a new character known as Katherine Takayama. Katherine was an old friend of Weiss Adachi who had stunning green hair and vivid silver like eyes to match in a weird sense. She wore ,instead of a dress like most of the characters, a fashionable gray button-up shirt with a mini-skirt that scrunched up in her position of the car seat.

"Oh...you're up. That's good news." Katherine said casually to her long old friend as Weiss Adachi continued to stretch her neck to relieve herself of discomfort.

"Katherine..what are you doing here?" Weiss Adachi said to her friend as she looked out the window to find her friend driving a rather luxurious car that still had the gruff attitude of a muscle car. This particular car was a Chevrolet Impala 1967 salvaged together from Adachi's spare metal and the remodeling process of having it fit with a more enhanced version of its engine. Katherine had a thing for this television show that featured the car as the main driving vehicle iconic to the show. Weiss Adachi never really got her friend's taste in television shows especially when it came to anime. Katherine apparently liked yuri and straight anime couples so she would occasionally seek out certain animes that didn't focused so much on the romance but made it worthwhile when it was shown. Weiss sometimes thought that her best friend was weird, but there was something about Katherine that made her oddly the best of friends. Maybe it was Katherine's never ending cuteness whenever she got excited about something or how she could express love easily and show no hesitation to make people happy with a smile. She'd tried her best to have Weiss Adachi smile everyday even if Ruby Rose was around. When Ruby was not around, Katherine would always be the one to make Weiss Adachi smile and occasionally show her a strong love through either implied teasing of suggestiveness or physically through hugs.

"Hmm...I thought it would be fun to come to Majestic Buffett since they have such wonderful food to indulge in and then when I walked in to find you lying flat on the ground cold. So, as a good friend, I brought you here to my car to help you recover." Katherine said while shuffling her skirt to adjust it at a better comfort.

"Agh...where are we anyway?" Weiss Adachi said as she looked around to find a quiet neighborhood nearly close to its slumber.

"Well..since you made a big presentation on your love for Ruby, I took the liberty of tracking them down while you were asleep and ended up here." Katherine said as she casually waved her hand to tell Weiss Adachi that they were parked right in front of the entrance to Ruby's house.

Weiss Adachi's eyes widened as she turned in disbelief that Katherine was capable of performing such a skilled act of retracing the stolen couple's vehicle destination and hugged her through wrapping her arms around Katherine's neck. Katherine gently returned the embrace and said "Go on. She's all yours." while whispering gently in her ear.

Weiss Adachi exited the vehicle and made her way up the door steps of the front entrance in hopes that she could retrieve Ruby before it was too late. As Weiss Adachi made her way to the door, she was greeted by Amelia. Amelia welcomed Weiss Adachi with a smile and asked Weiss A. how she was doing.

"What brings you here, ?" Amelia said with a pleasantly sweet voice.

"I'm here...for Ruby." Weiss Adachi said with a carefully worded sentence in hopes that Amelia won't harm her.

Amelia's face turned sour as soon as she heard those words and quickly said "I can't allow that."

"Why not? You know as much as I do that Weiss Schnee is not right for Ruby Rose." Weiss Adachi said defensively while trying to make her way in.

Amelia suddenly blocked the way and responded with "I'm sorry. requested that I prevent you from stealing away her beloved."

"Don't you even hear yourself right now?! Ruby's in danger and it's all because of ! Why can't you see that?" Weiss Adachi said as she tried to push her way in. Amelia halted Adachi and calmly pushed her out of the doorway to say "This is for the sake of protecting you from Weiss Schnee." .

Weiss Adachi was forced outside the door and Amelia immediately closed the door to lock it in place with the electronic security panel. Weiss Adachi pounded on the door with her hands but Amelia was firmly holding her own against the door. Frustrated by this, Weiss Adachi launched a kick against the door but to no avail did it solve the problem. Weiss felt a sharp pain against the heel of her foot and retreated to return sadly. Weiss A. went back to the car and started crying on Katherines chest.

"I am worried about her, she needs someone better" Weiss A. said as she sobbed more on Katherines chest.

"Dont worry, I will get you in there no matter what. I want you to be happy"Katherine said while hugging Weiss A. trying to comfort her.

"I propose that we wait till Weiss S. comes back to the house after her little trip then we sneak in" Katherine said

Weiss A. nodded in acceptance to the idea and opened one of the compartments of the car to pull out a pair of black binoculars and looked at through it with intentions on rescuing Ruby from the vicious heiress.

(2 Hours later):

It was night time and Katherine was taking watch of the house while Weiss Adachi was soundly asleep after covering the first few hours of the weaning daylight. By the time Katherine was about to call it quits, Weiss Schnee returned with a unique package in her hand and pressed a certain digit of numbers before entering the home.

Katherine quietly repeated "_0, 4, 8, 9, 3, 7, 1, 2_" before memorizing the numbers to be used later. She quickly wrote it down to her phone before shaking Weiss Adachi quickly to warn her about the news. Katherine shook Weiss Adachi with all her might until she woke up. Once Weiss A. woke up from her slumber, she was pressed with a fading led blue screen against her face. Quietly pushing the device from her face, she rubbed her eyes with her wrists and looked at the screen with interest.

"What is it, Katherine?" Weiss asked as she stared at the combination of numbers with confusion. Katherine then spoke with "This is the key to saving your beloved Ruby Rose."

They both exited the vehicle after switching on the security for the vehicle and rushed to the front door with new found energy and determination. Weiss A. inputs the code to the padlock and the door is then unlocked.

"Thank you so much for your help Katherine, I am in your debt!" Weiss A. praised

"No problem girl, Now go get your beloved" Katherine said

Weiss A. snuck through the door and saw the tall lady that she saw earlier distracted in the kitchen. Weiss A. wasnt gonna lose Ruby and she was gonna make sure she gets someone who is loving and nice. Someone who is actually true for her and is not gonna cause her pain or suffering anymore.

**In the time of interest:Ruby and Weiss S.**

Ruby who fainted from the intense sex she experienced earlier, saw Weiss S. staring down at her. Weiss Schnee looked at her with honesty and pure intent on something devious as she casually opened the package she had in her hands to reveal an engagement ring painted in a blending of white and ruby**(her namesake of what supposed to be Weiss Rose). **

"Ruby...I have something for you." Weiss Schnee said as she carefully stroked strands away of Ruby's matted hair to reveal the ring to her. Ruby stared at confusion as Weiss slipped on the ring to Ruby's tiny ring finger on her right hand and said "Ruby Rose… For so long I have loved you since the day we were assigned together at Beacon. I know you and I have had our faults and maybe I can be a bit….forceful...but at least I'm showing you proper love and discipline."

Ruby could not respond to anything at all considering she was at a lack of words and not only that but she was emotionally tired from what has unfolded today.

Weiss could not catch on to Ruby's lack of a response and thus she continued.

"I've been with you longer than Weiss Adachi and I don't see why you're so eager to be with her. Why are you so obsessed on being with her instead of me? What..am I not good enough to you? Who's been the one to look after you after Yang/Blake left Beacon Academy early as graduates? Who's the one that fed you and supplied you with weapons, shelter, and clothing for all these years? Did you really think that it could be that easy? Asking my father for the sake of your needs to constantly funnel in his profits to my costly expenses raising you? I've been taking care of your health for years and what do I get in return for all my efforts? A cheating whore that can't help but attach herself to a different girl." Weiss said as she gripped Ruby's hand tightly.

Ruby looked at Weiss with sadness in her eyes and squeezed with equality to show sign of acknowledgement to make Weiss better. Weiss smiled at the pleasant reaction and whispered "Do you..Ruby Rose..take Weiss Schnee as your lawful wife?"

"Yes...I do." Weiss said as she kissed Ruby's hand to praise Ruby's vow. Ruby, at the time , didn't know what she was getting into and could only smile at the gesture without knowing that she was being scoped into a marriage

"Do you...Weiss Schnee..take Ruby Rose as your wife?" Weiss continued as she kissed Ruby's forehead and trailed down to gently kiss Ruby's lips.

"Yes..I do…" Weiss said as she then leaned over to again kiss Ruby on her chin.

"Then I pronounce you husband/wife. You may now consummate your marriage." Weiss' imaginary voice in her head said as Weiss prepared to engage again in the activity.

"Are you seriously about to do this, Schnee? Is that really all you got to win back Ruby?" Weiss Adachi said as she looked at the desperate Weiss Schnee proposing to Ruby.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE?!" Weiss asked with a sudden rise in her fury

"I snucked in" Weiss A. responded simply with a casual laid back tone.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY AND LEAVE ME ALONE WITH MY RUBY! I AM ANGRY ALREADY THAT THIS GIRL HAS CAUSED THIS AFFAIR ALREADY!"

"You wana know something…. I initiated all the romantic moves on her, she did nothing. I caused this to happen. I did all this to get her as my wife."

"Excuse me?"

"What I am saying is that I am the one who always initiated the kisses and romantic moves with her. She did nothing romantic toward me but just hug me and yet you always blame her for everything. You're a poor example for a lover…" Weiss A. admitted to Schnee with traces of venomous words against Schnee.

"You know what, I've had enough of you…."

"I've had enough of you treating this wonderful person as garbage"

"SHE'S MY GIRL AND ONLY MINE, NOT YOURS!"

"YEAH, BUT SO WHAT?!" Adachi said after finally losing her calm demeanor and stepping in to raise a hand against Weiss Schnee. The sound of a palm grazing against a cheek ranged out as Adachi attacked Schnee with effort.

"YOU DON'T EVEN RECOGNIZE HER SAY IN THE MATTER OF THIS MARRIAGE! YOU'RE COMPLETELY MAKING IT ONE SIDED HERE!" Adachi said as she continued to attack Schnee to be met with fatal resistance.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT LOVE?! YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN A RELATIONSHIP UNTIL NOW!" Schnee said as she retaliated with a flurry of her arms. Adachi dodged a few and countered against Schnee with a barrage of both kicks/punches.

The two of them would continue fighting against each other until both Katherine and Amelia stepped in to pull them apart respectfully. Katherine had Adachi in her arms and Amelia had

Schnee in her arms.

"Do you see what I have to put up daily, Amelia?" Katherine said as she calmly defused Weiss Adachi's temper with soft words.

"Yeah...I can see your point. It's no better as both a friend/servant to deal with an angry heiress." Amelia said as she calmly stroke Weiss' hair to help shorten her attention on Adachi to Amelia.

"HEY!" Both Weiss dejected at their friends as they struggled to escape from their hold.

"Look...It's obvious that this problem is not gonna resolve itself with the two of you being this way. Both of you want to murder each other even if you're not doing anything to each other because you're so obsessed with having Ruby as your wives! She's not some toy that you can just claim as your own and split! She's a person!" Amelia said as she increased the grip on Schnee to signify her anger with the stubborn heiress. Schnee yelped out in pain at it and tried her best to escape from Amelia's grip to only be pulled back in. Adachi pulled Weiss S. to a seperate room and Katherine pulled Weiss A. to the living room downstairs. Right before Amelia fully exited she tossed the naked Ruby a pair of panties and a over sized shirt.

'Here is something you can use to cover yourself at the meantime" Amelia said as she was about to step out of the room. As she was about to step out of the room, she then realize that she hasn't introduced herself to Ruby.

"By the way, My name is Amelia Tang, Your Ruby Rose if I am not mistaken?" Amelia asked

"Yeah thats me…" Ruby responded

"I know this is a crazy night but I promise you will be okay, just get changed and meet up with Weiss Adachi considering Weiss S. is very angry right now" Amelia said. Amelia proved her point of Weiss S. being very angry when she heard the sound of vases breaking and things being thrown.

"Alright, thanks for the advice" Ruby said as she got up from the bed to get dressed. Once Ruby got dressed, Ruby noticed that Amelia left silently. Ruby after noticing Amelia has left then made her way to the living room downstairs.

You could have think that Amelia was abusing her position as the employee of the Schnee family, but she had her reasons to speak against . Even though Amelia had only been in service to for a short time, even she could tell that Weiss was being abusive to Ruby Rose. Maybe it was the unjustified anger that she had for her girlfriend or the desperate measures that Weiss would go through just to keep Ruby. Everybody always says that love can make you do crazy things, but this was beyond that definition of "love". This relationship here is something not healthy for Ruby. Growing up next to a shut-in heiress groomed to only hear yes from her associates is not the way to be raised into the world. Sure, Weiss and Ruby may have had their share of good and bad in the past but this love of theirs wasn't the same anymore. It feels like the passion that they once shared so beautifully together in their innocence withered away through the violence that they were now experiencing. Maybe they had their share of fights before, I mean, don't all couples do? This one, however, is a problem beyond the lines of a relationship by means of normal.

"_I can't just sit by and watch this happen." _Amelia thought in her head as she made her way toward the room she put Weiss S. in during the meantime

***In the interset of time, Weiss A. and Katherine***

Katherine was supporting Adachi by allowing Adachi to cry into her friend's shoulder as she couldn't save Ruby from the monster that was Schnee. No matter how hard they seemed to have tried, there was always a barrier that mocked them in their attempts. Schnee was one stubborn heiress and it seems that she(Weiss Schnee) was trying her best to win Ruby over.

"I..just don't seem to understand why the Ice Queen is still trying to protect her beloved when really she's harming her." Weiss Adachi muttered out in the midst of her tears. Weiss A. was crying into Katherines chest and Katherine was supporting the crying Adachi.

"Its okay, Prove she belongs to you Weiss A." Katherine said as she started patting Weiss A.'s back. As Weiss Adachi was about to unload another set of tears, she then heard steps on the stairs. She fixed her gaze toward the stairs and saw Ruby.

"RUBY!" Weiss A. said as she ran up the stairs and gave Ruby a passionate embrace. Ruby returned the hug hesitantly later on. After Weiss A. finished her embrace with Ruby, she took Ruby's hand and guided down the flight of stairs. Once they finished walking down the stairs, Weiss A. then guided Ruby toward the couch. As both Ruby and Weiss A. sat on the couch, Weiss A. turned to check on Ruby and saw her looking down to the floor with confusion and sadness. Weiss A. remembered the words Katherine told her of proving that Ruby belonged to her and thus she initiated her action.

"Ruby stand up, real quick please?" Weiss A. asked. Without hesitation, Ruby obeyed and stood up. Weiss A. stood up and as soon Ruby stood up, Weiss swept Ruby feet, causing to her to fall and then finally catching her into her arms. Weiss A. after catiching Ruby on her hands then brought her to her chest in a bridal pose.

***In the interest of time, Weiss S. and Amelia***

"Ruby is mine, Not Adachi's!" Weiss said as she kicked the wall next to her.

"No wonder Adachi makes a better wife than you" Amelia deflected

"What nonsense are you talking about?" Weiss said as she looked at the espionage spy with detest.

Amelia crossed her arms and lectured toward the stubborn Heiress

"Weiss..you need to learn that not all relationships can meet your ludicrous expectations. Despite the short time that Ruby and Adachi spent together in their brief relationship, even they still show signs of proper love. Have you forgotten what love was really about before you became this "person"? Or did your jealously twisted that form of love from tender to abusive? All you've done so far here is only berate, hit, demand, and insulted Ruby for going to Adachi. If you were a proper girlfriend, you would have embraced Ruby with open arms and tell her that you guys' relationship is still the same no matter what. But no, all you did was drive her away from you and have her instead embrace Adachi with those opens arms that once held you before! Did you even think about what the consequences were going to spring out of the chain of events that you established through that one argument you and her had. She just wanted to be with you and spend quality time with you, but you ignored her with all reasons and said that she was useless! I may not know what you and her established in the past, but this is just unacceptable! Just what exactly are you establishing in this relationship here, hmm? Are you trying to tell her that life is only about hearing yes and that abusing your partner is the way to swing in this world? No, that is not how you live life or how you love someone. Life is supposed to be something lived gently with someone as your equal and that you two can talk it out instead of physical means. It's supposed to be enjoyable, but no, you instead decide to direct all the abuse that your daddy placed on you as a way of releasing yourself of hatred for him!" Amelia spoke out clearly with intent on keeping Weiss in check with reality.

Weiss couldn't believe her eyes and heard the door open to find Ruby, Adachi, and Katherine peeking in to show that Adachi calmed down to a more or less passive state so that she

wouldn't kill Weiss Schnee at the moment. Weiss was finally being cornered in her little dramatic game of excess abuse from her father and she was losing the battle as the seconds gone by. Not only did she finally realize that her manipulative game of winning back Ruby failed, but also that her love for Ruby was being misinterpreted by other people. To other people's eyes, it seems that Weiss Schnee is obsessed with getting Ruby Rose back into her arms. In her eyes though, Weiss Schnee was scared of losing Ruby.

See, not everything about Weiss came as a result of her growing up in the private mansion of the Schnee family under the tutoring of her father. Weiss S. never expected that she would fall in love with Ruby so much. Weiss S. even after the first meeting with Ruby started imagining about her initially as an annoying brat but then grew fond of the young optimistic girl when they entered their second semester of Beacon. It wasn't long until Weiss began to grow feelings for Ruby Rose as more than just a friend. She started to notice the patterns of Ruby's hair, the amount of time it takes her to smile, how many cookies she would it, and how small her hand was when Weiss held it. When she finally confessed to Ruby, she was met with open arms and had been blessed by Ruby's happiness for the two of them. Weiss always treasured the relationship that the two of them shared through all these years, but there was just one problem followed with Ruby. Even though Weiss grew to accept Ruby for her youth, she couldn't bear telling Ruby the harsh truth of reality that was waiting to be opened like a dent can of worms. Every time Ruby asked Weiss why she couldn't do a certain thing, the metaphorical can kept breaking open to have been forcefully shut by Weiss' suppressed feelings of love. But by the time they entered their fifth year, the can's top was already broken and had been coated in a thin layer of Weiss' mental resistance.

"_I love her, I don't want to lose her…" _ Weiss mentally said to herself as she broke the situation down and thought about it. While Weiss S. was wallowing in her own thoughts at the realization of her demonic side, Adachi was holding Ruby tightly downstairs separate from Schnee.

Sharp blue eyes of a flittering snow-flake were now dulled to an empty pale blue as Schnee began to shake violently to the thoughts of not having Ruby and not only that but the disappearence of Ruby's warmth and love. Weiss S. was already unstable by herself, but to lose the one and only thing that meant something truly to her meant far more than just pitiful resentment of an heiress. It meant that everything Weiss Schnee built up for all those years to secure that "love" was only a flimsy clear facade meant to shield Weiss from the reality that she was already lonely and that Ruby was just feeling sorry for her and put up with her to prevent feeling guilty. All those times Ruby showed her kindness, Weiss feared that it was only just to be a soft landing for the harsh reality of her relationship.

"Maybe Amelia was right, maybe Adachi would be a better wife for Ruby. After all, who needs a whiny….loser of an heiress that can only express hatred/logic when Adachi could give Ruby what she truly needs?" Weiss S muttered to herself as she began to slowly lose hope.

Schnee began to hyperventilate and felt her heart beating more than the speed of a derailing freight train. Weiss began to have flashbacks to the countless times Ruby and her made love, the dates they went to, the hard ships they went through and finally the laughter they shared. And everytime she thought of those memories, Schnee could remember the simple taste of Ruby;s lips as they both kissed to end their statements. That blissful moment of time of where everything wrong in Schnee's life seemed to not have mattered anymore when they kissed.

Weiss S. couldnt stand having all those tender moments be thrown away with the image of a kiss from Adachi. Weiss S. rushed downstairs to find Ruby. As soon as Weiss S. made it downstairs to the living room, she felt as if she was too late. Weiss S. made it to scene in which Adachi holding a pantless Ruby in a bridal pose.

"Ruby Rose, choose me as your beloved wife and you wont have to deal with this drama and hatred around your life, Weiss A. said staring deeply into the brunettes eyes

"Adachi" Ruby said as she was breathless and not only that but didn't know what to say.

"I Love you" Weiss A. said as she slowly made her way toward Ruby's lips.

Weiss Adachi then slowly started making her way for a passionate kiss to Ruby. Weiss S. who was standing literally by the stairs couldnt bare watching the scene. Weiss S. then ran toward Adachi and pushed her as hard as she can. The force from Weiss S. push was so strong that it made Adachi be gravitated to the wall and hitting her head to the wall, icapacitating her.

Ruby was left speechless and found it difficult to comprehend the irrational behavior of her girlfriend and heard a horsed cry coming from Weiss. She turned to see her ex or at least present girlfriend nearly breaking down into a state of dismay. All the color in Weiss' eyes have seemed to fade to a dullish pale state as the tears began to overflow the limit of Ruby's insight to Weiss' emotions. The face of what seemed to have been so full of stern judgement and yet gentle in some times reduced itself to one full of regret with clenched teeth permitting a signal that seemed to have said "Why….why...why…?" `

A single word could have described this to be violent or something drastic, but to everyone here, this was the shell being exposed. The shell that I would like to proclaim as Weiss Schnee. Underneath her shell is a daughter buried in the shadows in the greatness of her sister and shunned from her father. Someone who wanted to only be loved but could never have it even if she could obtain it.

Weiss Schnee managed to utter out a few sentences as she tried to hold in her cries to speak. When she finally spoke, it seemed as if time itself had stopped for both the lovers.

"I've been loyal to you for all these years..and..then...you go and find this...this...person and suddenly you love her more than me. I thought I could have trust you..I thought we were partners in this relationship. But it seems that you're pushing me away because you found a new happened to all those times we spent together comforting each other and promising that we would stick together no matter what happens? Did all those promises you made to me years ago were only just to comfort me? Were you just faking your love for me so that you wouldn't have to face the consequences of breaking my heart? Did you really just faked all those moments of what I could have called memories of you and I just so that you could escape the guilt of dealing with a broken heiress if you responded truthfully? Was everything..just..a form of protection to show me that nobody in the world would ever love me? That I was destined to grow old and die alone without anybody knowing even a single thing about me? Why...just...why did you even bother staying with me if you were just going to leave me in the end?" Weiss asked to Ruby as she collapsed on her knees with crumbling defeat at no hopes of ever winning Ruby back. Weiss S. as she crumbled onto her knees then erupted into tears.

Weiss could have all the time in the world and still not be able to call Ruby as her own because she was always meant to be alone. Nobody had ever thought of her as a person perosnally, they all thought she was just some snooby rude heiress who nobody could give a damn except the wealthy people. Even still, among her own people, Weiss was always the odd man(woman) out of it because she had been overshadowed by her family's reputation. For once in her life, Weiss could actually confirm that she regrets being born into such a presitigious family known as the Schnees. What came with the Schnee's family title was expectations that Weiss could have never maintain on a daily basis or ever meet what the nobles were looking for. All she heard were comments like "**Why can't you be more like your sister?" **or how about "**How come you're the only child who can't meet the Schnee standard?"** until she finally snapped and strived to become the best until she finally burned the trail that her sister left behind and became known as "The True Schnee." Perfection came into her life, but at a great price. With perfection came cold harden logic brutally enforced in order to win and emotions were just played as a factor to winning anything that couldn't be done by logic. It was either play by the rules of society or forever shame the name of the family. Weiss had no choice but to either follow or eternally become the stray of Schnee.

Once upon a time not so long ago, Weiss Schnee learned to finally love one another and that was thanks to Ruby. Ruby taught Weiss so many things that could never have been learned in a lifetime if it meant studying the human behavior for as long as possible. The endless strive to understand love is now...disappearing in every minute Weiss sees Adachi steal away Ruby from her. And so, the love that she had once treasured had been nothing more than just a waste of time and Weiss wasn't capable of accepting it.

Ruby tried to voice herself a response but couldn't do so because the pain in her heart was too much to seeing her girlfriend break down into such a state of dismay and that Ruby was responsible for all this pain and suffering that has been going on like a whirlwind in the past few days. When Ruby tried to reach out to Weiss, Weiss immediately got up on her feet and darted back to upstairs to run into a different room on the upper floor to lock herself in as she let loose her tears while she sheltered herself away from the rest of the world. To add in for her solitude, Weiss used an ice glyph to seal away the door of what would or could have lead her to happiness if she just had learned to distance herself away from her past.

Ruby was now left with two and only two options for this path that she took. It was either choose Weiss Schnee or Weiss Adachi….

(CREDITS GO TO ALL OF THESE PEOPLE:)

wiki/%E5%BF%83%E6%8B%8D%E6%95%B0%E2%99%AF0822_(Shinpakusuu_%E2%99%AF0822)

(To the dedicated people on Vocaloid wiki for translating this song!)

.

(To Anime and translator Hinamawari for providing us an translated piece of the wonderful song!)

user/taiyakifish

watch?v=6nksem-Nrr0&list=UUtPwSg0u6khVti9znoyaaAA

(To JoboFish for making such a wonderful song as a violin cover!)

watch?v=TV7ebzZKCT4

channel/UCrB8QTsZJkzhaz6i8FGFyew

(To Solai or Soraru who makes such wonderful music of Vocaloid covers!)

(To ChouChou P for being an awesome producer!)

watch?v=ftbBfWAYbdo

(To Nano for making such a wonderful song. Album featured in: Nanoir)

_**0822 Heart rate: **_

Boku no shinzou ga ne, tomaru koro ni wa ne

**You know, when my heart stops beating **

Kitto kono yo wo ne mankitsushi owatteiru to omounda

**I'm sure it must have fully enjoyed this world**

Yarinokoshita koto, nannimo nai kurai

**I want to continue smiling by your side **

Kimi no tonari de sa, waraitsudzuketeitai to omounda

**So that I won't have any regret when the time comes**

Kono mune ga myakuutsu uchi wa kimi wo mada mamotteitai

**As long as my heart is still beating, I want to protect you **

Ikiru imi nante sore de ii no

**That's enough of a reason for me to live **

Mou hitotsu, mou hitotsu tte onnaji namida wo kazoete

**As we count the same tear over and over again, **

Bokura wa mata o-tagai wo shirunda

**We will understand each other a little more**

Takanaru kodou ga tsutaeteku

**My racing heartbeats tell me **

Kasanaru oto to nagereru omoi wo

**Of these synchronizing sounds and streaming thoughts **

Mou hanasanai to yakusoku shiyou

**Let me promise never to leave you **

Itsudemo kimi ga samishikunai you ni

**So that you won't ever have to feel lonely**

Boku no shinzou wa ne, ichi-bun-kan ni ne

**You know, every minute **

Nanajyuu-kai no ne, "ikiteiru" wo sakenderunda

**My heart shouts "I'm living" 70 times**

Demo kimi to iru to, sukoshi kakeashi de

**But when I'm with you, it's in just a little hurry **

Hyakujyuu-kai no ne, "aishiteiru" wo sakebunda

**And shouts "I love you" 110 times**

Kono mune ga myakuutsu uchi wa kimi wo mada mamotteitai

**As long as my heart is still beating, I want to protect you **

Ikiru imi nante sore de ii no

**That's enough of a reason for me to live **

Mou ichidou, mou ichidou tte onnaji kokoro wo kasanete

**As we bring our feelings together, over and over again **

Bokura wa mata o-tagai wo shirunda

**We will understand each other a little more**

Boku to kimi ga deaeta koto ni

**If there has to be a reason**

Nanika riyuu ga aru to suru naraba

**For us to have met each other **

Unmei ka wa wakaranakute mo

**Then I don't know if it's fate or not **

Ureshii koto ni kawari wa nai yo ne

**But that doesn't change the fact that we're happy about it**

Itsuka boku wo yameru toki made

**Until the time I can no longer be myself **

Ato nando "suki" to ieru no darou?

**I wonder just how many times I can still say "I love you" **

Koko ni irareru koto ni kansha shiyou

**So let me be grateful for the fact that I can be here **

Tada ikiteiru koto ni arigatou.

**Thank you, simply for the fact that I'm alive.**

Takanaru kodou ga tsutaeteku

**My racing heartbeats tell me **

Kasanaru oto to nagereru omoi wo

**Of these synchronizing sounds and streaming thoughts **

Aishitsudzukeru to yakusoku shiyou

**Let me promise to love you forever and ever **

Shinpaku ga tomatteshimau made

**Until my heartbeat completely stops**

_**Calc.: Nano's Version **_

When we grow apart it's destiny

it's just how it was supposed to be

but I know that I'm not strong enough to accept that so easily

Each and every single answer that comes my way

are sold at too high a price for me to pay

they rob me of the courage to leave it all and move on

The song that I once sang and gave to you

is now just a sad love song, overplayed a time or two

Let the wind flow in and blow it away

Back to that time, that summer day when I fell in love with you

When we draw near each other, it's destiny too

the way it's supposed to unfold through and through

If I could convince myself it was meant to be,

maybe I wouldn't feel so alone

Each and every single answer that comes my way

have way too many hypocrisies to say

They erase the path that I need to take to the other side

The song that I once sang and gave to you

is now just a sad love song, overplayed a time or two

Let the wind flow in and blow it away

Back to the time, that summer day when I fell in love with you

If the past and future both decide to disappear

Do you think that then I'd be finally free

If I could pick one emotion to do away with at last

If I picked my love for you, would I be able to back

If I could one day hear every song that you heard

Breathe everything you breathed, feel everything you felt

If I could be your eyes and see the world like you did

then maybe I could love you the way I've always wanted to


	6. True Cannon Ending Forgiveness

***Hi its Konata, Reviews are appreciated and you guys are a great audience. Private message me to request stories in the future but... I only do Yuri pairings so no boy x girl pairing requests. I plan on doing sequels for endings in the future. Other than that enjoy.***

As Ruby was sitting there, on the cold floor shocked by what has unfolded. Ruby was shocked by Weiss S. outburst of her feelings and the way she just ran upstairs after that. Ruby suddenly felt a wave of guilt and remorse hit her. Ruby then all of a sudden felt a surge of memories hit her. Ruby was in disbelief on the didn't want all those tender moments she shared with Weiss S. to be gone. Ruby got up from the floor and went upstairs to find Weiss S. As Ruby was making her way upstairs she started to hear the whimper and crying get louder. Ruby also noticed that Katherine and Amelia left the scene silently. Ruby found the door that the crying was getting emitted from and as soon as the door flung open, Ruby found a crying Heiress on the bed. Ruby saw the crying heiress cold and crying on the bed. Ruby rushed toward the crying heiress and gave her a hug to warm her up.

'Weiss, its me Ruby" Ruby said as she tightened her grip around Weiss S. waist.

"You….should….." Weiss murmured before she felt Ruby's breathing hitting her neck which not only warmed Weiss S. but made feel loved.

'You should be with Adachi… She is…(hiccup)...nicer and better than me….." Weiss said right before she burst into another bundle of tears. Weiss S. felt as if she would lose Ruby due to the way she treated Ruby. Weiss S. was in disbelief that Ruby was actually hugging her and was sharing her warmth with her to warm her up. Ruby felt guilty for Weiss feeling like this and she kissed her. The soft but passionate kiss lasted for a moment until Ruby broke the kiss.

"Why would I ditch 5 great years of my life that I had spent with you when I love you very much?"Ruby asked with a tender voice as she leveled her gaze toward the Schnee heiress eyes and gave her a smile.

Weiss couldn't believe what she was hearing. Out of all the crap she has put Ruby in, Ruby still loves her. Weiss as soon as she hears this pulled Ruby to a passionate embrace. Weiss S. refused to let Ruby out of her grasp and unloaded tears.

''I love you" Weiss said right before she burst into a another set of tears. Ruby put her arms around Weiss and pulled her in tighter as she was crying her eyes out. Ruby started patting Weiss S. back as she tried to stop the Schnee Heiress from crying.

"Its ok, I love you too" Ruby said as she started petting Weiss's hair with her other hand while the other was still patting her on the back.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love You, I love you." Weiss said a dozen times as she was burying her face onto Ruby's chest. Ruby could feel the tears being unloaded dropping on to her. Ruby smiled from the Heiress's words and pulled her in tighter. Weiss could feel Ruby's tender warmth and couldn't be much more happier and thankful.

"I'm sorry for being such an idiot and a jerk to you. I should have known better. You are the greatest girlfriend I had" Weiss said as she rubbed her face on Ruby's chest

"Thank you Weiss, but what about that proposal earlier? Wanna try it again?" Ruby asked as she was patting Weiss's back more. Weiss withdrew from the hug and went to retrieve the ring on the floor of the bedroom. Once Weiss returned, she saw Ruby standing, awaiting for the big question. When Weiss got to Ruby, she pulled Ruby to another passionate embrace and after that grabbed Ruby's hand and squeezed it gently.

"Ruby, I know I haven't been the best girlfriend out there for you, but I love you so much to the point I want it to travel to the many eons of the galaxy. I love you so much that words cant even describe my love for you. I am sorry for blaming this entire problem toward you without me digging deeper into it. I should of known better considering you are passionate of this relationship and not only that but your dedicated. I am also sorry for causing the entire problem as well, you just wanted to spend time with me and I pushed you away as if you were nothing to me. You are my girlfriend, my lover, my everything and I shouldn't have done that. I am Sorry for calling you a cheating whore earlier, I should of known better as well you weren't and not only that. and….." Weiss was about to continue but was then cut off by Ruby.

"Stop apologizing, I forgive you already. How about that proposal?" Ruby asked with a smile that brightened Weiss S. with a big blush. The smile empowered Weiss with more courage but not only that but confidence. Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand tighter and she was approaching of asking the big question.

"I love you so much. I love you cute nature and not only that but the amount of care you give me. I want to have children with you and not only that as well but live the rest of my life with you…." Weiss then let go of Ruby's hand and knelt down. Ruby could feel tears coming from her eyes. Weiss then grabbed the elegant ring she got earlier that was infused with a Ruby and asked the big question.

"Ruby Rose, will you marry me?' Weiss asked as she stared into Ruby's eyes but to only be met with a bone crushing hug that would put Yang's into shame.

"YES, YES , YES I WOULD LOVE TO!" Ruby yelled in happiness. Weiss who was in tears of joy that Ruby still accepted her even through everything she put her through hugged Ruby but the force of the hug pushed Ruby to the floor. Weiss burst into another bundle of tears because of pure joy and Ruby was there comforting her.

"I love you Weiss" Ruby said as she stared into Weiss eyes. Weiss stared back at Ruby's big gray eyes with equality.

"Never do that to me again Weiss, I love you from now on and forever" Ruby said as she gave a quick peck onto Weiss's lips. Weiss wanted to kiss Ruby for being her new fiance so Weiss pulled Ruby into a long passionate kiss that stopped time for the lovers but the kiss lasted forever. Both of their tongues fought for dominance in each others mouths and not only that but intertwined with each other. Weiss was pouring all her emotions into Ruby and Ruby was accepting the emotions. The passionate kiss they shared lasted for twenty minutes and by the time the kissed finished, both of the girls were gasping for air.

"I love you, You're the only one for me" Both said in unison as both fell asleep. Weiss fell asleep on top of Ruby and both went to dreamland to dream of what the future has in store for them.

**In The Interest Of Time Weiss Adachi**

Weiss A. just awoke from the force of the push that was caused by Weiss S. Once Weiss A. got back up to her feet, she wasted no time but to find Ruby in the house. Weiss A. bolted upstairs to find Ruby only to see a heart warming but heart breaking scene for Weiss A. Ruby has just said Yes to Weiss S proposal and now were both engaged.

"I guess I can't get Ruby away. but it seems she is happy." Weiss A. whispered to herself as she silently exited the house

"Ruby, I hope you love your life after this, I will always be with you to support you but until then" Weiss A. felt pain surge into her chest from deadened emotions.

"Goodbye" Weiss A. said as she crossed the threshold of the house and closed the door behind her. Weiss A. then made her way into the night and faded away into the darkness.

**Back to Ruby And Weiss**

"_This is the start with the love of my life" Both girls thought in unison as they slept into each others arms once the conflict was over. Both girls dreamed of their coming wedding and future ahead."_

-FIN-


	7. Forgiveness Aftermath

"_It has been seven years since that shaking event that almost broke Ruby's and Weiss's relationship but now both women are happy and having the best time of their lives. Ruby still continues her job as hunter and later on in her career she earns the name the Grimm Reaper. Weiss on the other hand have to tender to Ruby and her's children which consist of three girls. Their daughters were adopted. "_

_This is the story now_

It was a Saturday and the alarm started ringing at 8 PM which was too early for Ruby to wake up but not for Weiss. Ruby loved waking up early as a kid before but it seems more different as an adult to the point its borderline irritating. Ruby has a week off from her career as a huntress main due to the number of Grimm being low in the humid mud of August. Their kids have already started school and Ruby and Weiss are thankful its a Saturday considering they don't have to wake up at around 4 or 5 am to get everything ready for the girls.

Once Ruby heard this alarm, she then karate chopped the alarm, causing it to split into two. Once Ruby heard the irritating alarm go off, she then settled back to her dream again. Weiss got up and stretched her arms to get her blood flowing and relieve stiffness. Weiss turned to Ruby who was still sleeping and went back to the bed and approached her to wake her up.

"_Always a dolt... But my beloved dolt.._" Weiss thought to herself as she formed a smile.

"Ruby you dolt! Wake Up!" Weiss said but it seemed Ruby ignored her plea. Weiss tried to softly nudge Ruby to wake up but it was too no avail. Weiss rolled her eyes, turned Ruby to her back and kissed her on the lips. The kiss immediately woke up Ruby and Ruby jumped off the bed. Weiss saw this and started laughing at Ruby's goofiness.

"Morning my beloved." Weiss greeted to Ruby as it made Ruby's smile become more brighter and wider. Weiss adored this smile and it the only thing that could help her through a bad day. Weiss remembered the time Ruby literally smiled for an hour long and tried to cheer up Weiss because Weiss wasn't the 1st ranked person in the leader of business leader boards. Ruby literally needed to go the doctor and they needed to fix her face because her face froze and it started to hurt real bad. Ruby needed to call Yang to go to the hospital and try to fix her face muscle. Yang's solution was to hit Ruby's face as hard as she can so that way the face muscles stop for a second and she can rearrange her face to a normal expression. This worked of course but it made Ruby unconscious for a week long which made Weiss very worried.

"Morning babe.." Ruby said as she walked over to Weiss and gave her a quick peck on the lips. As Ruby was about to go the girls and wake them up, Ruby tugged onto Weiss's shirt and begged if they can kiss more. Ever since Ruby and Weiss had kids, it has been hard to either have sex or just smooch.

"Can we kiss a little more? I miss the sensation..." Weiss asked as she felt a bright blush hit her. Its been a LONG time ever since Ruby and Weiss kissed for a long time considering they sometimes forget the time and have to rush to get the girls either to school or to get the house clean or breakfast ready.

"Anything for my beloved princess" Ruby said as she attached her lips gently onto Weiss's lips. Both girls closed their eyes and savored the taste of each other. Weiss who was wanting the sensation started to move her tongue around Ruby's mouth and both of their tongues intertwined and fought for dominance. Ruby could feel how wanting Weiss was with the kiss and she felt the kiss becoming ferocious. Ruby grabbed onto Weiss by her waist and felt as if she couldn't stand straight anymore. Both girls fell onto the bed again and Weiss was still kissing Ruby. Weiss wanted to feel Ruby's mouth more so Weiss started thrusting her tongue onto Ruby's mouth and Weiss earned a pleasant reaction from Ruby.

"So Cute, So Cute, My beloved Ruby." Weiss thought to herself as she resumed dominating Ruby's mouth with her tongue. After the long passionate kiss ended, Weiss fell onto Ruby's arms and both girls were tired.

"I missed doing that with you... I love you so much" Weiss said as she tightened her grip onto Ruby's hand and Ruby returned it by squeezing Weiss's hand with equality.

"I love you so much too... My beautiful wife" Ruby said as she stared at Weiss big blue eyes with affection in which Weiss returned. Both girls after having their own lovers scene then got up and made their way to the kitchen. As Both girls made it to the kitchen, Weiss went to the kitchen to start cooking, while Ruby got the dust and broom to start cleaning the house. Ruby who was a quick and fast person zoomed through the house and cleaned all the dust from the house in less than five minutes. Ruby's record for cleaning the house the fastest was one minute and fifty seconds. Once the house was cleaned, Ruby made her way toward the girls room to see if they were sleeping or not.

Ruby made it to the girls room and saw all three of the girls were sleeping. The three girls names were Edea, Ciel and finally Agnes. Edea who was in 5th grade was a Korean girl who had the loudest snore which was the equivalent of Ruby and Edea inherited the same traits as Ruby. Both girls were cookie lovers and not only that but both were nerds. Ciel who was a Japanese Girl who was also a 5th grader was kinda the equivalent of Ruby and also had the same traits as Edea but the only problem was she wasn't a cookie lover. Edea instead loved muffins which made Ruby curious be bewildered from the trait. Agnes who was the youngest of the girls on the other hand had some traits as Ruby but was more to Weiss. Agnes was a Chinese quiet girl who just loved nothing but reading and wasn't hyper and active as Edea and Ciel. Ciel was in the 4th grade who was more quiet than the other two three girls shared one interest and that was Ruby's scythe the crescent rose. Both girls loved how cool crescent rose was and how it was able to switch from a gun to a scythe. Edea and Ciel have been talking of incorporating it in a game if they became game developers in the future while Agnes would make fan fictions of the crescent rose and Ruby going against an empire with her other mother Weiss. Edea was a girl who inherited Ruby's short red hair, Ciel had long pink hair while Agnes on the other hand inherited Weiss's frosty white long hair but Ciel preferred it to look like Ruby's short hair.

Ruby saw the girls still asleep and decided to wake the three girls up in their most favorite way. Ruby grabbed the crescent rose, and started twirling it around and used her semblance to create a crap ton of rose petals. Once Ruby decided there was enough petals, Ruby then used her crescent Rose to blend with the Roses to make shapes. Ruby first made a dragon made of petals and pointed her crescent rose to guide it. Ruby would make the dragon breathe out Rose petals to make the same sense of the dragon breathing out fire. Ruby then made the dragon roar which then woke up all the girls. Edea and Ciel sprung out of their beds and on to their feet in a matter of seconds.

"OMG MOM IS DOING COOL TRICKS WITH HER SCYTHE! ITS SO COOL!" Edea and Ciel yelled in joy as they started holding each others hand, looking at the scene that induced joy into them. Edea and Ciel started acting as fan girls for Ruby but then Agnes woke up from the bed and gently got up.

"Good job mommy. You never get too old!" Agnes said as she joined the rest of the girls laughing and smiling. Once Ruby felt as if she was done putting up a show for the girls then made the rose of petals disappear.

"Alright that's enough, I will do more tricks later on but now Lets get you girls fueled up for the best Saturday ever!" Ruby said as she carried all three girls toward the kitchen.

Once Ruby made it to the kitchen, she saw that Weiss has made the girls their favorite breakfast. On the table was a big and perfect Japanese omelet. All three girls were into Japanese culture and just loved everything about it. Ruby on the other hand had her own Japanese omelet made for her and her only by Weiss. Her omelet had a heart on it that was drawn with ketchup.

"YOUR THE BEST MOMMY!" All three girls said as they both went to sit down and enjoy their meal. As the three girls shared the omelet and savored the taste, Ruby on the other hand kissed Ruby on the lips before she started digging on her own.

"Thanks My Weiss" Ruby said as she started digging into the omelet. This caused Weiss to blush and Weiss let out a big smile from the words.

"You never get too old but you are very kind. No wonder I fell for you..." Weiss thought to herself as she watched Ruby eat.

"Are you gonna eat mommy?" Edea asked as she was digging into the best omelet she was having.

"Nah, I ate two muffins while you guys were upstairs" Weiss said as she smiled. Ciel was saddened by her muffins being eaten.

"My Muffins..." Ciel muttered as she put on a saddened expression, followed by puppy eyes. Weiss knew she might have gone a little too far with eating the muffins and luckily remembered she baked an extra batch of 10.

"No worry my daughter, I just baked an extra batch and resting on the oven." Weiss said as she saw a smile emerge onto Ciel face which brightened Ruby and Weiss's face up.

"So what is the plan today beloved?" Weiss asked as she went to give a quick peck onto Ruby's cheek. Agnes saw this and threw her pen up the air, caught it, opened her notebook and started writing another fan-fiction of Ruby and Weiss. Agnes loved Ruby and Weiss being married and made a dozen fan-fictions and stories of them even though they were their mothers and she was their daughter.

"Oi Agnes, quit writing too hard and perfect before you cause a scratch onto the table" Both Edea and Ciel said to Agnes as both were laughing. Agnes put on a smile and got her vengeance on them.

"keep laughing and you will never get the key from me that unlocks the crescent rose's potential of spawning both of you an unlimited amount of muffins and cookies!" Agnes teased as she stuck her tongue out.

"GIVE US THE KEY!" Edea and Ciel demanded as they stared intensely toward Agnes. Ruby and Weiss saw the scene and chuckling in the background.

"Catch me if you want the key!" Agnes said as she ran out of the backdoor and onto the backyard.

Edea and Ciel bolted to catch Agnes while Ruby and Weiss stayed sitting on the dining table to talk about the plans for today.

"Wanna head to the Queen Vale mall?" Ruby asked as she held onto Weiss's hand

"I would love to go shopping today' Weiss responded as she then let go of Ruby's hand and leaned onto her.

"Kiss me" Weiss said as she attached her lips again on to Ruby's. Both girls shared a passionate kiss once more before they began to get ready.

Ruby went to the backyard to call for the girls to get ready for the mall and without hesitation, the girls got in the house and started taking showers quickly for the mall. Ruby went upstairs to take a shower as well and change

***Thirty Minutes Later***

Ruby arrived downstairs wearing a skirt and a long sleeve red button shirt. Ruby saw Weiss wearing a skirt and along that a beautiful white short sleeve button shirt which was then toppled with a white vest. Edea on the other hand wore baggy jeans with a red sweater and a white undershirt. Ciel wore a short skirt with a strawberry colored sweater. Last but not least, Ciel was wearing the same thing her mom wore but the white vest that Weiss was wearing was black. Once the girls thought they were ready, they then made their way toward the drop ship. Once all girls were in the drop ship, they then set forth to the mall.

-To Be Continued in Part 2-


	8. Regret, Bad ending

"_Everyone is entitled to their own sorrow, for the heart has no metrics or form of measure. And all of it..irreplaceable_."

Ruby was left dumbstruck at how much pain her girlfriend was at the sight of her relationship with Adachi. She knew about the consequences that were going to happen if she had continued the blossoming friendship. Because of her selfishness for a better relationship, Ruby was now responsible for the murderous behavior between both Weiss'. Yes, it's because of her selfishness that resulted into this.

Ah.. the pain in her heart was telling her that she still loved Weiss, but she couldn't bear the truth that they weren't right for each other. It was as if the fates were telling her that five years worth of love were all for nothing. All the efforts that she made through the stress of this unveiled to only be an illusion of the fact that Weiss and Ruby were just incompatible from the very start.

Ruby couldn't just leave her first love in this state. the most she could do right now in the massive cataclysm of things was to try and comfort Schnee to shield her away from the worse of heartache.

Ruby walked up the stairsteps that had once been the stairsteps to the entrance of love, but now these were the stairsteps of ending a love. as Ruby made her way up the stairs, she heard the sounds of a familiar heiress throwing out the last of her resolve with every cry of love that screamed Ruby's name as it continued with each lingering leftover of remorse.

Ruby made the first initiative and knocked gently on the door to say "Weiss..it's me, Ruby."

The response was that Weiss was still crying and Ruby couldn't open the door even with her semblance enabled to generate heat. Weiss' glyph magic was definitely on a whole new plane of semblance, so Ruby was left instead to speak to Weiss personally.

"Weiss...it's me, Ruby. Can you please remove the glyph?" She said as she patiently awaited for Weiss' response.

Weiss took the time from her crying to yell out " Go AWAY!" as she motioned her hands to create more ice to form against the wooden door. Ruby could see that Weiss was in an unstable state already and that any further conflict could potentially result into a destructive environment. Believing that her words could potentially reduce this, she knocked once again while saying "Weiss..can we just please talk this out?"

From just those words, Weiss could already feel the hint of remorse in Ruby's voice and decided that perhaps she could just win Ruby back. This was only a stray thought but it was enough to Weiss flick her right hand forward to remove the effect of the glyph and thus removed all known enforced magic on the door.

On the other side of the door, Ruby felt the coldness of the wood disappear and leaned her hand against the doorknob to open it.

As Ruby entered the spacious spare room that used to be her room whenever Weiss and her got into a heated argument in the past, she couldn't help but notice a familiar heiress bundled up in the sheets of the bed curled up into what looked like to be a small ball. Moving forward with herself, Ruby sat down on the bed and gently squeezed Weiss' hand to assure her that Ruby was there for her.

"What do you want..?" Weiss said as she turned away from Ruby.

It was tense. Everything leading up to this moment had both of the lovers at high tension here because eventually they would have to split if it meant saving both of themselves. Ruby mustered the last of her remaining courage to face against her older lover and said "Weiss.. just because I'm moving on doesn't mean that you and I have to part ways forever. We can still be friends."

_Friends…. that mere six letter word was a sign to Weiss that this was the end. _

"Are you really willingly to abandon all the times we've spent with each other just to explore a different kind of love? Is that what you're aiming for here, Ruby Rose? What..did you just get bored of me all of a sudden and decided to flounder along with Adachi to feed your excitement of a relationship?" Weiss said to Ruby as the words gladly rolled off her tongue to give her a reassurance to embrace the harshness of Ruby's decision.

Ruby could only look at Weiss with a gentle look and squeezed the heiress hand to bring her back to the present.

"I know it hurts to bear the amount of pain you're going through, Weiss. Believe me, I would do anything to just have those days come back to us. Days of a better time, but, nothing like that lasts forever. Things always go, Weiss. It's been like this forever, you see. There's no changing of anything. I'm really sorry, Weiss, but I'm afraid that's how it's just going to have to be." Ruby said while looking away from the tearing heiress with a hidden pained look behind her face.

"But...But...I don't want to lose you!" Weiss said as she squeezed harder to grab Ruby's attention to bring Ruby's heart into a sinking motion. The amount of pain that was inside Weiss' eyes had made Ruby's pain paled in comparison at the gushing of tears that Weiss had. Ruby knew that whenever Weiss showed her feelings, it made her feel guilty even more than the pain that she was experiencing.

As much as Ruby could have saved Weiss from crying anymore and continue, her mind was telling her no.

The crack in their relationship was forever permanent and no quality time could ever heal that crack. It was a sign for Ruby, a sign that things were done. Their love flickered and died as soon as it had set sailed on that first day. Ruby knew the signs of a failing relationship, but she didn't want to admit to it.

_Ah..I'm a really terrible person to be doing this to Weiss, but she doesn't understand that I'm trying to protect us both. _

Ruby then brought Weiss forward into a hug and kissed her former partner's head to say "I'm sorry. I really am. There's just no way out of this. Believe me, I would do anything to have you back in my arms, but it seems that our time is gone."

Weiss responded with a trailing voice "So that means…"

"It's over, Weiss...this means that this ends our relationship only as lovers, but not friends." Ruby said as she released the embrace from Weiss to wipe away the tears on her former partner's face. Weiss squinted at the kind gesture but couldn't feel the feeling of shyness anymore.

"I know you're in pain, Weiss, but look on the bright side, at least we didn't have another fight to reach this conclusion."

"Just go! You're leaving me already!"

"One day..you and I will see each other again, and I'll be there to support you when you need it the most." Ruby said as she got up to walk slowly with regret in her chest but pressed on forward to pursuit her new love that was Adachi.

Weiss was left speechless after Ruby left. The familiar warmth that she always took for granted to help reassure her when she needed the most was now gone. everything that she had in her life was now gone and now she was all alone now. as it always has been and will always be.

Weiss tucked herself into a fetal position and laid on the bed to contemplate. even if Ruby was just in her decision to save the relationship, it still wasn't justified. How can you easily measure love as if it's a thing that you can simply judge in mere black and white? Most couples have their fights here and there but even still they managed to make up their resolve and died happily without any regrets.

For once in her life, Weiss was actually fighting back against the flow of the natural world. she wasn't going to forget Ruby even if it meant moving on to a better patch of life. In all her life, weiss has been just going through the motions in her day to day activities and never fully responded to anything. but now she was going to fight back.

"I need...Ruby back. I still love her...I can't.. just can't forget about her. She was the whole universe to me and what got me through those days of where I wanted to give up. Why should I give her up so easily to that Adachi.? Adachi doesn't even care about what I feel. It is always what SHE feels! Maybe... just maybe I could change it. I could change everything." Weiss said to herself as she cackled in her solitude of insanity.

**... One year later ... **

Weiss who has plummeted to the depths of insanity couldn't take it anymore. No matter how strong her memories are of Ruby, she still can't project the same feeling she had when she was around. Weiss has done everything to retain her memory of Ruby. Weiss has looked at every photograph with her and Ruby in it but nothing comes but the stab in her heart.

One day on a sunny bright day with little to no clouds in the cover of it, Weiss was passing through Vale city to hear the sounds of church bells clanging in the distance with a familiar ring to there being a wedding. Out of the corners of her mind, Weiss had a building fume of paranoia as she hurried her pace to find the source of it. When she finally did manage to reach it in time, she was welcomed with only another painful torturing of her heart. The married couple that had exited the church of bells was exactly what Weiss had feared of. It was the binding of Ruby Rose and Weiss Adachi marriage.

Weiss looked at the happy couple with a discernment of disbelief as she witnessed the happy couple enjoy themselves in the indulgence of love that had once been hers formerly with every kiss and touch of happiness that the two were doing. She clenched her teeth with forceful resistance but couldn't contain it anymore. Weiss let out a massive amount of tears quietly as she felt her heart break.

Sacrifices were already a thing of the past for Weiss. This time, she would be the one to take away the happiness of someone else who stole it from her.

What had always been by her side before Ruby came along was Myrtenaster, the precious rapier that was in development by the Atlas military force in an attempt to master dust magic with a human subject and external weapon instead of infusing together both dust/human to create the failed hybrids. The Schnee family had received the finalized type of Myrtenaster and was then passed onto Weiss instead of Winter for the sake that it would help boost Weiss' chances of becoming the heiress to the family's treasure.

The rapier was meant to only harm those who were potential threats to Weiss, but it seems that today it would see another light of its use.

Weiss whispered to herself as time seemed to have slowed down for her as she prepared the blade in an all too familiar stance that had once been the defendant to Ruby now twisted into an assault against Ruby. Weiss' aura projected a harmony of twistedness as it radiated with acidic intent to kill. Weiss had her fair skill of killing, but never on the occasion would she have ever drawn a blade against someone she especially had loved with all her being yet it was ignored for someone else.

Throwing herself a white glyph that meant for motion, Weiss began to feel the familiar speed that had graced her throughout all her years of training and zoomed forward to have the weapon be tipped just at the right angle to pierce Ruby. As Adachi and Ruby were going to exit to the entryway of the church, a moment of silence transcended upon them in the space between the killing and what had once seemed to be the union in life.

A blur of white passed through the both parties and soon, a stain of red appeared to have flown through the air in a mesmerizing pattern of blood. Adachi slowly turned her eyes to see her wife, but all she could find was a shocked Ruby with a surprised gaze gleaming over of what looked like a rapier that had pierced through her dress.

Ruby was shaking violently as she felt the blade internally inside her heart that had passed its way through the "atrial systole" and blood rushed in immediately without the barrier of the semilunar valves to contain them. Blood immediately gushed into her mouth and she started to taste the thickness of blood drooling from her mouth. Looking to where the source of the blade was leading to, she found there to be Weiss Schnee with vacant eyes revealing no sense of remorse as she withdrew the blade from Ruby and thus had Ruby crash to the ground with a stain of blood

Adachi could only shriek out in fear as Weiss brought her blade up forward to slash against Adachi's left eye to leave her with a foreverly shut eye cut off from her field of vision. Right as Weiss made the final cut, she then smiled sadistically with a tone empty of all former personality that had been and said to the gravely wounded Ruby

"_**You bleed as bright red as those roses."**_

"_**Do you now see the consequences of stealing away one's love?"**_

Weiss threw her family sword back into the open wound that she made to Ruby and muttered out a soft yet cruel cackling of laughter as everybody stared in shock at what happened in witness to the event before Weiss made one last glyph to escape from the church.

Adachi(who was thrown back by the furious blow of Myretenaster) then crawled her way to Ruby Rose to hold her against her arms as she tried her best to cover up the wound in an attempt to save Ruby. Ruby had calmly placed her hand against Adachi's face to wipe away a stray tear as she was dying in Adachi's arms. She whispered "I'm...so sorry, Adachi, but it looks like I'm not gonna make it this..time... I love you So Much…." Ruby said as she felt herself about to be consumed by darkness. Before Ruby could be consumed by the darkness that is death, she used the last bit of her strength to pull Weiss Adachi a.k.a her crying wife into one last loving kiss before her arms gave up and she was with death.

"No..it can't be...I just...can't….Ruby….Ruby….RUBY!" Adachi said as she held close the dead body of her former lover. Blood stained Adachi's dress also, but she didn't care as she weeped over the body that was her lover.

_On that day, the sun was shining brightly, but the mood of everyone was robbed of happiness because of one person's wish to have a lover she could never have. _

Weiss was walking her way past the main entrance of the Schnee family mansion before turning to one of the bookshelves in her room. Weiss tipped one of the books to the right to then revealed the opening of a bookshelf to reveal an interior room painted in the colors of darkish grey and a scenic hue of green glowed within the far center left of the room. Weiss strolled her way to where the green hue was and pulled away the cover of the cylinder object to reveal an unknown subject. She trailed her fingers across the glass case of the test subject and whispered "You are my only..salvation..Ruby."

_The being inside the glass case could only respond with the bubbling of assistance of the oxygen tank provided to her. This thing..was Ruby Rose, but not the Ruby Rose that had been the original. Instead of the Ruby Rose who had made the choice to stay with Adachi, this Ruby Rose was raised in the environment of a sterile laboratory underground the Schnee Dust Company Headquarters in an attempt to recover Weiss' lost love. However, no matter how perfect the clone may be to the original, it does not have the same effects as to the original. The clone doesn't know what its original counterpart went through in her life, only what Weiss Schnee fed into her memories artificially. _

_It does not know who itself is. Only what it's been told to be. _

…

_到了： __The End _

_The End [Bad Ending] _

_Achievement unlocked: _

_Jealous Weiss: Trigger a bad dialogue scene _

_Mourning Weiss Adachi: Murder Ruby Rose and strike against Adachi to create the same scar _

_Myretenaster: Had Weiss make that fateful turn to the church bells _

_Test Tube Ruby: Have Weiss used a glyph to escape the church _

_Public Killing: Have Weiss Schnee murder Ruby Rose on her wedding day _

_Death of Ruby: Have Weiss Schnee aim for Ruby's heart _

_Insanity is doing the same fucking thing over and over again._

_-Vass Far Cry 3 2012_

_Hi Guys Konata here. Here is the bad ending for the fanfic A battle for Ruby. I have read most of the reviews and got most messages of Ruby pairing up with Weiss A. and this is the vision I mostly get when i either imagine about it or just plain out just think of it._

_Kudos to my Co writer Chris Yamauchi for writing this story and putting my ideas in a story. I made all the ideas and Chris made it great and I am thankful._

As always leave a review because those are appreciated and This is Konata signing.

Zaijian!


	9. A battle for Ruby Update

**Hi guys its me Konata. Sorry for not updating for a while, high school is getting on the way and Parent teacher conferences are next week. I have 5 A's and 2 B's and I am really trying to get the B's to A's because both are like dipping a little to a C and that is gonna make me frustrated. I am Asian(Filipino) in real life so you may insert the Asian stereotype of grades here.**

**Anyhow, I just wanna say that I plan on revising A Battle for Ruby and planning on making a new version of it. I have gotten alot of PM's to make it longer and revise it and that is what I am gonna do. Also during the revision for A battle for Ruby, I plan on introducing a new Weiss and adding more Bumblebee into it. The first chapter of the new revision for a battle for Ruby might come next week or maybe this week at around Saturday or Sunday at the least.**

**Also, I wanna point out that I have a steam account. My name is Yuzu Aihara /profiles/76561198093090114. There is the link to my steam account. If you wanna game lets do it and if you have any ideas for the fanfic that will not only make you happy but make the others happy, I am willingly happy enough to do that But...**

**I hate Neptune so goddamn much. I hate him not only as a character but generally as a whole. I got so pissed in the show when they hinted him for being a love interest for Weiss and I am not gonna put up with that bullcrap. I had a scary feeling that whiterose would have never been a thing and I have been Cursing Neptune so much to this day. Neptune, if you are reading this, I hope you get eaten by an Ursa, You are just such a dick in general that you make my blood boil. I refuse to include Neptune in any shape or form in any of my stories. Symbolically or a person in general so if you ask me to include him in anyway you already know the answer is gonna be no. Sorry about that. To be honest, If Neptune was a person, I wish I could just falcon punch him so hard with Ember Celica. I hope my falcon punch toward his face not only makes him disfigured but he is sent to the inner depths of space to the point he gets eaten by a supermassive blackhole or by UY Scuti(The largest Sun by record today).**

-**In simple terms, Fuck You Neptune. **

**Also, I plan on making a love triangle between Yang and Weiss toward Ruby in the future. I know I am gonna get hammered down for using Whiterose so much but they are my favorite pairing and I cant tolerate and RWBY pairing without Ruby and another girl. I like Yuri alot so yeah. :3**

**I am still gonna wrap somethings up with this fanfic then after that go and start on the revised one. You can expect more fights, more arguments, more drama so yuuuppp**

**-That is all for the update right now and I will see you sometime in the future**

-**Zaijian!(bye)**


End file.
